


Y si... (One Piece imagines, character x reader)

by KaizokuJou



Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi, Self-Insert
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizokuJou/pseuds/KaizokuJou
Summary: ¿Cuál es tu fantasía más loca con un personaje de One Piece? ¡Puedes contarme cuál es tu personaje favorito y escribiré una historia! F/F,  M/M, F/M.Law x reader, Doflamingo x Reader, Sanji x Reader, Zoro x Reader, Luffy x Reader, Ace x Reader, Sabo x Reader, Marco x Reader, Shanks x Reader, Kidd x Reader, Mihawk x Reader, anything you want babe. Tengo por ahí algunas ideas interesantes para un Brook x Reader~Algunos tienen contenido sexual explícito, otros no. Algunos son fluff, otros angst, todo depende del personaje y la situación!Y recuerden, pueden pedir lo que quieran en comentarios! mientras, iré subiendo mis propias ideas
Relationships: Crocodile (One Piece)/Reader, Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader, Nami (One Piece)/Reader, Nico Robin/Reader, Portgas D. Ace & Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 29





	1. ¡No me mires como mujer! Sanji x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! inicio este proyecto con un fanfic que tenía tiempo queriendo escribir. ¿Cómo le probará Sanji a nuestra querida lectora, que ella es especial, por encima de todas las demás mujeres? Enjoy!

La mañana se alzaba abriéndose paso el sol detrás del horizonte marino. Los rayos tenues y cálidos bañaban ligeros el mascarón del Thousand Sunny, cuyos pequeños ojos de león parecían desperezarse después de una noche a gusto anclado en el lecho marino.

Si bien la mitad de la tripulación se encontraba todavía roncando, entre ellos el capitán y el tirador oficial, algunos madrugadores ya estaban levantándose. Una, era la muchacha pelirroja que inhaló profundo la brisa marina de la mañana y de inmediato comenzó a observar las nubes y el mar con el escrutinio de sus ojos científicos. La navegadora constató las buenas condiciones del clima, bueno, tanto como pueden serlo en el salvaje Grand Line.

Un rubio muy elegante también se encontraba despierto. Bajó al acuario para seleccionar con antelación los pescados que conformarían un reconfortante almuerzo para sus compañeros, mientras fumaba el tercer cigarrillo de la mañana y tarareaba una canción romántica.

El contramaestre abrió los ojos con pesadez y se tronó el cuello desperezándose. Era muy temprano, pero había dormido desde las ocho de la noche del día anterior, tras acabarse un barril de vino él solo. Así que era sueño suficiente. Entonces pensó en darse una vuelta al gimnasio para entrenar.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con ( ), quien tenía aproximadamente media hora despierta y estaba haciendo su rutina diaria de ejercicios.

—Ah, ( ).

—¡Zoro! —contestó la chica del cabello ( ), con un jadeo exhausto, cubierta por el sudor del entrenamiento —¿Venías a entrenar un rato?

—Sí, pero si estás ocupada vengo al rato —dijo, aún adormilado rascándose la nuca.

—No te preocupes, a menos que necesites mucho espacio podemos entrenar los dos, o mejor, ¿te gustaría una sesión de práctica? 1 vs 1. ¡Capaz ahora logro derrotarte! —Zoro sonrió de lado.

—¡Ja,ja, sigue soñando! —contestó con un tono sardónico, pero aún así amable y divertido. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzaron su combate amistoso.

Así pasó la mañana, y el sol intenso se elevó poco a poco. El capitán despertó y el barco se volvió tan ruidoso como una fiesta. Gritos, pleitos, risas, juegos. Usopp, Chopper y Luffy realizaban sus boberías y juegos usuales. Congelados, las traes, y todo tipo de actividades infantiles, a las que Franky, quien estaba construyendo algo en el patio que sabe Dios qué sería, a veces se unía para decir tonterías o hacer cosas extravagantes y fascinar a los chiquillos. Nami tomaba el sol en el jardín y Robin cuidaba las flores y regaba las mandarinas, mientras Brook interpretaba una pieza dulce y veraniega en su violín, que hacía varias semanas no sacaba a desempolvar.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo, no habían tenido oportunidad de pasar un día relajado como este. Y se notaba en el aire, el ambiente ligero y despreocupado que tanto les hacía falta.

—Robin-chwaaaaaaaan, Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, ( )-chwaaaaaan —se escuchó la voz de un hombre saliendo de la cocina que cargaba una charola con tres bebidas ligeramente alcohólicas, y perfectamente servidas y decoradas.

—Ah, Sanji —Saludó la arqueóloga.

—Les traje estas bebidas, a todas mis bellas musas~ —murmuró dando vueltitas de la emoción.

—¡Gracias, Sanji! —dijo la pelirroja tomando una de las copas para seguir tomando el sol en paz.

—¿Eh? ¿Dónde está ( )-chwan?

—Ah, creo que la escuché en el gimnasio entrenando con Zoro —contestó Robin.

—¿EHHH? ¿¡Con ese cabeza de musgo!? ¡Ahora voy, mi princesa, a rescatarte de las manos de ese ogro bruto! —exclamó arremetiendo en dirección al gimnasio como caballero sobre su corcel.

Llegando, abrió la puerta de golpe, para encontrarse con una escena totalmente desagradable frente a sus ojos: frente a él, estaba su hermosísima y divina ( ), toda sexy, toda sensual, usando sólo un short y un top deportivo, toda sudada, oh… divina, ¿así luciría tras ser llevada al orgasmo? Y a su lado, un horrible, horrible gorila peliverde… ¡Sin camisa! INACEPTABLE.

—¡Hey, Marimo, ¿qué crees que haces?! —gritó echándose contra él, Zoro chasqueó la lengua fastidiado.

—Qué pesado, cocinero arremolinado. ¡Sólo estamos entrenando! —dijo, obviando el hecho de que traía una espada de madera y la muchacha estaba en posición de contraataque.

—¡Uno NUNCA, bajo ningún concepto, por ningún motivo, debe alzarle la mano a una dama! —declaró —¡Baja esa espada ahora mismo, espadachín que se pierde!

—Oye, quién dices que se…

—¡Basta! —intervino ( ). —Sanji, preferiría que no interrumpieras mi entrenamiento de esta forma. Encuentro insultante que le pidas a Zoro no pelear contra mí. ¿Acaso no te parezco digna como para enfrentarme a un hombre, crees que soy de vidrio o algo? Pues sábete que no. No soporto que me trates así —cuando terminó, sintió que tal vez se había pasado un poco. O al menos se sintió mal al ver la tristeza y decepción en los ojitos del cocinero. Sabía que no era mala persona, y que al contrario, era un muchacho en extremo dulce, sensible y amable, y apreciaba muchísimo esas cualidades, pero no podía evitar sentirse ya tan harta de ser menospreciada como el sexo débil. Toda la vida, en su aldea siempre le dijeron que no podía ser pirata porque era cosa de hombres, que no podía pelear porque las mujeres eran más débiles. Tal vez por eso se entendía tan bien con Zoro. Él sí que era más fuerte. Era un monstruo. Incluso Sanji lo era. Pero había algo en la forma en la que el peliverde la respetaba como ser humano, como igual, que la hacía sentir muy cómoda. En cambio, Sanji…

La sacaba de quicio. La hacía enojar, la hacía sonrojarse, la hacía fastidiarse… y no sabía si disfrutar las bebidas y comidas especiales o sentirse ofendida. Ni Robin ni Nami tenían problema con eso. Cuando se bañaban juntas con Chopper platicaban de eso. Ellas eran completamente conscientes de que la actitud del rubio era ridícula, pero, preferían evitar pleitos y, de pasada, sacar provecho de lo que pudieran. En especial Nami, quien lo veía como mano de obra gratuita de una forma maquiavélica. Pero, esa parte de Nami también le gustaba.

La diferencia era que, ( ) no es Nami, es ella misma, y no podía evitar sentir su sangre hervir cada que el otro la trataba como un cisne delicado. Ojalá pudiera pelear con él como con Zoro... es más, sería incluso mejor. Mejor… ¿por qué? La imagen del otro sometiéndola contra el suelo le vino a la cabeza y le cubrió las mejillas de rubor.

Tenía que ser honesta consigo misma. Desde que lo vio, Sanji le pareció muy atractivo; y luego esa forma tan… machista de tratar a las mujeres, que él llama “caballerosidad”, la repelió un buen rato. Y ahora, se sentía culpable, porque, no sólo le molestaba ser subestimada por ser mujer, sino, también, le embargaba una tristeza espantosa cada que pensaba en que, el cocinero de los Sombrero de Paja trataba exactamente igual a todas las chicas, y si acaso tenía un privilegio, era ser parte de su tripulación, y de todos modos en ese caso, él no la consideraba ni más bonita, ni más especial que sus amigas y compañeras de aventuras.

Cada que pensaba en eso, se sentía muy enojada consigo misma. Por desear ser considerada así por un hombre como si su valor residiera en qué tan atractiva es para alguien, cuando toda la vida se había esforzado por comprobar que su fuerza, su valentía y su astucia eran mucho más importantes que ser una “señorita”.

Por eso, se entendía TAN bien con su capitán, y a la vez tan mal. Luffy en ningún momento la vio como una mujer. La vio como una persona, la respetó como ser humano, y le extendió una mano para pedirle que navegara a su lado. Y por ello, siempre le estaría eternamente agradecida, y le guardaría un enorme amor y cariño, como estaba segura, todos en la tripulación se lo guardaban.

Y, sin embargo, Sanji, Sanji… Sanji…

Unos segundos más duraron sus cavilaciones cuando

El cocinero, quien primero había quedado anonado, encendió un cigarro, dio una profunda jalada, exhaló el humo, y empezó a hablar, con un tono muy serio.

—Perdóname, ( )-chwan. Yo sé la gran mujer que eres, pero… ¡No puedo soportar mirar a un hombre golpeando una mujer! ¡Las mujeres son ángeles divinos que…! —no lo dejó terminar. Le dio una patada, lanzándolo lejos del gimnasio. Vaya que era masoquista el hombre, además.

—¿Quieres seguir entrenando? —preguntó Zoro.

—No, la verdad es que no —murmuró con un bufido sentándose en la duela. El de cabellos verdes, siempre tan intuitivo, se sentó al lado de ella y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Tranquila. Yo sé que no eres un ángel divino —le sonrió —¡Eres más como un demonio infernal! —se burló.

—¡Hey, tampoco te pases! —le gritó y comenzó a corretearlo por todo el gimnasio, pero, aunque le estaba gritando que lo iba a ahorcar, de alguna manera, le hizo sentir feliz escuchar eso.

—Nami-swan, ¿crees que ( )-chwan me odia? —preguntó Sanji deprimido, sentado frente a la barra de la cocina con las otras dos chicas.

—No, claro que no, ¿por qué piensas eso?

—Siempre me mira con desprecio, y me patea, y nunca quiere aceptar mis bebidas, ni mis halagos…

—Eso es porque eres muy pesado —contestó Robin con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Ah, te amo incluso cuando eres brutalmente honesta, Robin-chwan —suspiró.

—Cuando quieras —dijo la morena. Nami suspiró.

—Pero es verdad, Sanji-kun. A nosotras no nos molesta tener mayordomo gratis, pero ( ) no se siente muy cómoda con eso.

—¡Merece que la trate como una dama, como una reina! ¿Por qué no me lo permite? Quiero que sea mi princesa y ser su príncipe…

—( ) no quiere ser ninguna princesa. ¿No es su sueño desde niña ser pirata? —intervino Robin.

—Puede ser pirata, puede ser ladrona, puede ser traicionera, puede ser lo que quiera. Pero una dama es una dama. Vista como se vista, descubierta o tapada, se dedique a lo que se dedique, sea virgen o prostituta, jamás trataré a una dama sin respeto.

—Sanji-kun, ¿tú respetas a Luffy?

—Por supuesto que sí… podrá ser un idiota, que me saca de mis casillas cada vez que se come toda la carne en la madrugada… pero es mi capitán, y moriría por él.

—Creo que todos nos sentimos así por Luffy —Robin sonrió dulcemente.

—Así es, y, sin embargo, a Luffy no le llevas cocteles, ni le coqueteas, ni le juras amor eterno —Sanji hizo una cara de asco y negó con la cabeza, espantado.

—¡Porque es un hombre! —Nami le dio un zape.

—¡Déjame terminar! —vociferó —Pienso que ( ) quiere que la respetes, no como una “dama”, sino de la misma manera que respetas a Luffy, como una persona a la que le das su propio valor y aprecias.

—¡Pero es una dama! ¡Sólo mira su bella cara, y esos ojos, y su hermoso cabello ( ), y esas curvas que uffff…! —se sonrojó imaginando cosas que clasificarían en los estantes de las librerías y videoclubs como “para mayores de 18” y su nariz comenzó a desangrarse.

—Y es por eso, que ella seguirá pateándote hasta la muerte —Nami suspiró. Robin rio un poco.

—Nuestro cocinero no tiene remedio.

—Nop, no lo tiene —ambas chicas se rindieron en tratar de explicarle, y le pidieron otra nueva ronda de cocteles, y una tarta de fresa. Y el muchacho salió disparado a la cocina con ojos de corazón.

Fue tan solo mientras picaba con finura las fresas para la tarta que se detuvo a pensar. Cabizbajo, sintió una opresión en el pecho. ¿Qué era eso? Las palabras de Nami y Robin le rondaban por la cabeza como abejas molestas zumbando. De alguna manera entendía, y al mismo tiempo no. Eran sus principios, después de todo. Una mujer, fuerte o débil, es una criatura hermosa, y él había nacido para protegerlas a todas… pero, no podía evitar preguntarse, y sí… ¿en este caso era diferente? Por supuesto que ( )-chwan no era como los travestis horribles de Kamabakka, era toda una dama, una hermosa dama, y la respetaba como ser humano. Por supuesto que sabía lo fuerte y valerosa que era, y la admiraba por eso, ¿significaba entonces que no podía aceptar sus mimos y cuidados? ¿Acaso la manera de tratarla como una dama, para expresarle su afección y respeto, era al revés, no tratarla como una dama? Ugh, demasiado confuso. Le iba a estallar la cabeza. El género era algo confuso, y ya no entendía nada. Corazón de doncella... decían que tenían todos los travestis de kamabakka. Y si ellos tenían corazón de doncella y cuerpo de hombre, ¿( )-chwan tenía corazón de hombre y cuerpo de doncella? No, no, tampoco era eso… había nacido para proteger a las mujeres, siempre había pensado eso. Desde niño. Soñaba con una dulce princesa a la que rescataría y se casarían y tendrían muchos hijos y la amaría sólo a ella por el resto de su vida.

No le cabía duda de que ( ) no lo necesitaba para protegerse a sí misma. Y aún así… pensar en casarse con ella, tener muchos hijos juntos, y amarla por el resto de sus días… sonaba como el mejor plan del mundo.

Todas las mujeres jóvenes son hermosas. Tal vez las gordas no son muy atractivas, pero, de alguna manera también son doncellas que merecen respeto. El mundo está lleno de bellezas despampanantes, eso lo había comprobado en sus viajes como pirata. Robin y Nami eran hermosas, eran sus musas y las amaba con todo su ser, como mujeres, como amigas, como compañeras, ¿y ( )-chwan? Su corazón se aceleraba de manera estúpida sólo con pensar en ella. Tragó saliva, dejó de picar la fresa. Respiró profundo para calmarse.

Sí. ( ) era una mujer con la que podría pasar el resto de su vida, y dedicarse sólo a ella. Llevarle desayuno por las mañanas a la cama; y practicarle sexo oral todas las noches… ugh, sólo imaginárselo le provocaba una erección. Poder bajar sus pantaletas y hundir su nariz en su intimidad, oliendo el dulce aroma, y deslizar su lengua por sus labios menores empapándose del sabor de sus jugos, y succionar hasta llevarla al orgasmo… sí. Porque eso era lo que quería. Llevarla a ella al orgasmo una y otra y otra y otra vez y hacerla gozar el placer más exquisito, como un esclavo que existe sólo para complacerla. La imagen de ella empapada en sudor con su ropa deportiva de hace un rato le invadió la mente. Maldita sea, cuánta envidia le daba Zoro cuando pasaba horas con ella entrenando en el gimnasio… ¿Y si ella estaba enamorada de él? ¿Y si la mitad de las veces que “entrenaban” en realidad tenían sexo desenfrenado burlándose de lo estúpido que era? ¡No, no! Cortó una fresa mal. La miró un segundo, gruñó, y se la comió para no tirarla a la basura. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Quería correr a cargarla y llevársela a un altar para llenarla de besos desde el dedo del pie hasta el último cabello y abrazarla con fuerza y dulzura y restregar su rostro para oler el sudor debajo y entre sus senos desnudos y dormir con ella acurrucada sobre su pecho sin una sola prenda entrelazando sus piernas y sintiendo toda su piel cálida. Tenía ganas de hacerle el amor una y otra vez como animal en celo y susurrarle al oído que la amaba como no amaba a nadie y quería despertar todos los días en la misma cama que ella… pero probablemente si le dijera esto ella pensaría que era un pervertido horrible y lo golpearía.

Tal vez lo era, sí, era bastante pervertido. Pero no se trataba de eso. No era sólo por eso. En realidad, nunca había tenido novia ni había estado con una mujer. Sin embargo, tenía la fantasía, tal vez tonta, de estar con una mujer que amara y hacerle el amor con dulzura y cuidado. Así, estúpida, cursi y románticamente con rosas y velas de olor encendidas y cajas de chocolate… una cena romántica en un balcón, él cocinaría, comida italiana… ¿lasagna? O un buen corte de carne a las hierbas… y una copa del mejor vino de todos los mares, tal vez contrataría un violinista —que no fuera Brook —, y que ella usara un hermoso vestido que él mismo le hubiera regalado… y después, cuando se encontraran juntos en la habitación… ¡ah! Y un baño con tina. Una tina llena de burbujas y de aromatizantes para bañarse juntos después y pasar horas hasta volverse arrugados como viejitos… Tal vez era demasiado pedir.

Tal vez ninguna mujer lo querría jamás.

Tal vez no debería imaginar que esa mujer, si algún día existía, sería ( ). Ella le había dejado muy en claro ya… que no estaba interesada en sus afectos. Suspiró. Metió la tarta al horno, y le sirvió a las otras dos chicas sus cocteles coloridos y elegantes.

Y así, transcurrió aquél día soleado

—¡Robin-chwaaaaan, Nami-swaaaaaan, ( )-chwaaaaaan! ¡La comida está listaaa! ¡HEY! ¡Bola de brutos! ¡Vengan ya a cenar! —les gritó a los muchachos que estaba jugando en el patio, Luffy exclamó de felicidad y estirando su brazo se lanzó como cohete directo a la mesa, y agarró los cubiertos de inmediato.

—¡Saaaaaaaaaaanji! ¿Qué vamos a comer hoooy? —preguntó lleno de entusiasmo, mientras estiraba la mano hasta la cocina intentando robar algo de las charolas, pero se quemó, y Sanji le golpeó la mano, así que sólo se la sobó decepcionado haciendo un puchero. Aunque la decepción se le quitó luego luego, al ver los numerosos platos que el rubio servía en la mesa, mientras todos iban llegando.

La comida transcurrió escandalosa y caótica como siempre, entre gritos, risas, música… tomaron alcohol y comieron como si fuera un banquete. ( ) jugó con la comida junto con Luffy y Chopper, intentó competir tomando alcohol contra Nami, pero le terminó doliendo el estómago. Tuvo una interesante conversación con Franky, escuchándolo hablar sobre los principios de la mecánica hidráulica. Le pidió tres canciones de Soul King a Brook y abrazó muy fuerte a Usopp porque simplemente le dieron ganas. En un momento de la noche, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sanji. Este abrió la boca como si fuera a decirle algo, con las pupilas temblando de anhelo, pero no le dijo nada. Ella se mordió los labios, sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho, mientras veía al rubio ir y venir llevándose platos y trayendo nuevos. Se movía tan elegante, cada paso que daba… y se le veía tan bien la camisa sin el saco con las mangas recogidas… tal vez es porque ya estaba algo ebria… pero no podía evitar pensar cosas ridículas como, lo mucho que le encantaba su barba y esa espantosa excusa de bigote que tiene sobre los labios… o lo bonito que era el color de su pelo, o lo sexy de su nariz, o incluso lo adorables que eran sus cejas de espiral. Mierda. Sí. Le gustaba Sanji. Le encantaba cómo cocinaba tan bien y con tanto amor y dedicación, incluso para los hombres aunque de dientes para afuera dijera que sólo se esforzaba por las chicas. Le encantaba que siempre vistiera elegante, que peleara con patadas, que pudiera hacer la caminata lunar y el diable jamble… se le hacía TAN jodidamente atractivo cuando lo veía pelear, tan fuerte…no podría gustarle nunca un hombre que no fuera al menos, tan fuerte como ella. Y se odiaba un poco a sí misma por toda esa maraña confusa de sentimientos… más que nada en el mundo, en ese momento, le gustaría que Sanji la viera. Pero que la viera de forma real, como una persona. Que la reconociera. Que la respetara, y aún así, la eligiera a ella, no sólo como compañera de aventuras, sino también, como mujer. Como mujer…

Apretó las piernas, con unos cuantos pensamientos morbosos rondándole la imaginación. Luego suspiró, y le dio un trago al tarro de cerveza. Sanji veía como mujeres a todas las mujeres del mundo que fueran mínimamente atractivas. Y por eso, no le interesaba nada con él.

Un poco deprimida. Se disculpó con los demás y declaró que se iba a la cama. Sanji la volteó a ver un momento vacilante, y corrió detrás de ella cuando estaba bajando las escaleras.

Afuera, se escuchaba el escándalo de adentro, la brisa, y la marea chocando contra el casco del barco. Instintivamente, el muchacho le cogió del brazo. ( ) se volteó.

—¿Qué necesitas? —no quería sonar grosera, pero tal vez sí lo fue un poco. Sanji tragó saliva.

—¿Te vas tan pronto? Todavía no sirvo el postre… M-me… gustaría que lo probaras —había algo extraño en la seriedad en el rostro del otro. Parpadeó sorprendida un momento.

—Yo… tal vez otro día Sanji, tengo sueño.

—Está bien, dulces sueños, princesa mía… —dijo con un suspiro. ( ) giró los ojos fastidiada, y cuando se marchó, Sanji chasqueó la lengua y se maldijo por haberlo arruinado de nuevo.

Estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. No soportaba ver a Sanji todo el tiempo como un perrito faldero corriendo detrás de ella, de Nami y de Robin. Sentía tanto asco cada que le decía “my lady” o le traía postres especiales o bebidas especiales o se peleaba con Zoro por pasar demasiado tiempo con ella. Y parecía que entre más la hacía rabiar, más se esforzaba, como si el objetivo fuera hartarla. Entre más lo pateaba rechazaba y alejaba, más intenso e insistente se ponía. Incluso Luffy había llegado a reclamarle que no la dejaba jugar con él y Chopper. Estaba volviéndose una verdadera molestia. ¿Qué es lo que quería probar? ¿Alguna especie extraña de idea machista sobre cómo en el fondo todas las mujeres quieren ser tratadas como princesas? Lo único que estaba comenzando a lograr, era dar lástima. Comentaba Robin cuando le decía a las chicas que ya no sabía qué hacer con él. Y era peor, porque incluso, le dolía el corazón. Tanto clamaba y clamaba estar enamorado de ella, pero no lo estaba, ¿no es así? Le decía lo mismo a cualquiera que se le cruzara en frente y fuera bonita. Dios, ¿por qué había nacido bonita? En parte por eso siempre la habían subestimado en su aldea natal. Como si las bonitas no pudieran ser otra cosa que bobas y lindas.

—¡Sólo déjame en paz! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡No soy una dama, no quiero tus atenciones ni tus rosas ni tus pasteles, Sanji! ¡Sólo quiero que me veas por quien soy! —exclamó y se dio la vuelta de inmediato, para que no se notara que tenía los ojos al borde de las lágrimas. Luego se fue corriendo. Sanji se quedó estático sintiéndose el imbécil más imbécil del mundo porque, aunque quería, no tenía control de sí mismo y no podía parar de meter la pata como un idiota.

—Oye, Sanji-kun, ¿qué es lo que pasa entre ti y ( )?

—¿Es muy obvio?

—Yo diría que sí. ¿Qué sucede? Vamos dime.

—Oh, Nami-swan, no sé qué hacer de mí

—Evidentemente —la pelirroja suspiró —Oye, Sanji…

—¿Sí, mi cisne divino?

—¿Estás enamorado de ( )?

—Estoy enamorado de todas mis chicas, también te amo a ti, Nami-swan, no tienes que ponerte celosa…

—Hablo en serio —Sanji prendió otro cigarro y aspiró profundo. Luego soltó el humo.

—Sí. Estoy muy enamorado de ella.

—Pues estás haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que deberías.

—Ugh ya lo sé, pero no sé qué hacer, se me pone enfrente, y me pongo todo idiota. Malditas películas de amor, pensé que si hacías todos esos gestos grandes conseguías a la chica al final….

—Me temo que… no es así. —Nami le dio una palmada en la cabeza —Generalmente lo único que consigues es asustar a la chica de por vida, príncipe…

—¿Entonces qué debo hacer?

—No sé, ¿por qué no se lo confiesas directamente a ella?

—¿Decírselo? ¿Y si me rechaza?

—Pues lo peor habrá pasado… vamos —le sonrió con dulzura, tratando de recordar cómo era que Bellmere les sonreía a ella y a su hermana cuando eran niñas. Sanji le devolvió la sonrisa. También amaba mucho a Nami pero… tal vez eso era diferente.

—Vale, eso haré —dijo, para después salir corriendo. La navegante soltó un suspiro, recordando cómo justo la noche anterior, en el baño, una muy agobiada ( ) les terminó confesando a ella y a Robin, que estaba demasiado confundida sobre Sanji, porque no sabía si lo odiaba o lo quería.

Después de unos días navegando, Nami anunció que pronto llegarían a la siguiente isla. Era de medio día y todos en el jardín disfrutaban de unos sándwiches que el cocinero había dejado en una charola. ( ) miraba las nubes con Chopper y Usopp, intentando hallarles forma.

—Creo que esa parece un cangrejo…

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí…

—No….

—¡Chicos, ya vamos a llegar a la costa! —anunció la pelirroja, y toda la tripulación se puso en marcha para alistar al Sunny go y desembarcar —Ok, haremos equipos. Zoro tiene estrictamente prohibido salir del Sunny.

—¡Yo quiero salir! ¡Yo quiero salir! ¡Aventura! ¡aventura! —gritaba entusiasta el capitán.

—Si hay alguna ferretería, me gustaría ir a comprar algunas cosas —comentó Usopp.

—Ok, Luffy irá con Usopp.

—¿¡Qué!? Oh no, Nami, no, no puedo controlarlo…

—Está decidido. Yo me quedaré en el barco con Zoro.

—Yo también quiero quedarme, yeaaaah —dijo Franky.

—Acompañaré a Usopp-san y a Luffy yohohoho.

—Yo tamb… —iba a decir ( ), cuando Nami intervino.

—Sanji y ( ) irán a conseguir los víveres —la chica se quedó muda, pero miró a la navegante con una mirada de odio fulminante. Ésta encogió los ojos, sacó la lengua coquetamente y le guiñó un ojo. Ambos se sonrojaron.

—Chopper, ¿quieres acompañarme a la librería? —le dijo Robin con una sonrisa al reno tomándole la pezuña.

—¡Sí! —contestó emocionado —¿Podemos pasar por algodón de azúcar también?

—¡Claro! —y así todos se dirigieron a su destino.

Silencio incómodo. Caminaron por una calle adoquinada desde el muelle. Cuando empezaron a ver gente, el rubio preguntó por el mercado. Se empezó a sentir un poco más relajada al ver que el rubio no estaba tan insistente ese día, probablemente porque estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando los olores de las especias exóticas, los pescados y las aves y en fin, todos los nuevos sabores a descubrir. Compró algunos platillos tradicionales en puestos callejeros y los compartió con su compañera. Estaba siendo un rato agradable, en realidad. Casi parecía una… cita.

—( ) —el súbito llamado de su nombre interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Le sorprendió escuchar su nombre de seco. Habían llegado al final del mercado.

—¿Eh?

—¿Podemos hablar? —ella sintió su corazón dar un vuelco.

—¿De?

—Tengo algo que decirte.

—Pues.. bien, ¿qué es? —soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa —No me mantengas en suspenso.

—Hmmm… estoy enamorado de ti —( ) rodó los ojos fastidiada.

—Sí, eso me lo has dicho mil veces, gracias por hacerme perder mi tiempo —cuando terminó de decir aquello, se sintió innecesariamente cruel. La expresión triste en el rostro del chef le provocó una punzada en el pecho. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

—Ya veo, disculpa que te incomode con mi romanticismo irremediable, princesa.

—Ugh, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames princesa? Me voy al barco. Nos vemos luego.

—¡No, espera! —dijo, deteniéndola del brazo, para luego, robarle un beso. Un instante duró el beso. ¿Un segundo? Tal vez menos. Pero suficiente para sentir la dualidad entre suavidad y rugosidad seca de los labios del otro, el olor a colonia de su cuerpo tan cerca, y sentir el deje de sabor a tabaco que impregna siempre su boca. El corazón se le fue al estómago, y la respiración se le detuvo. Sanji, un poco asustado por sus propias acciones se separó rápido, y ella se quedó un segundo estática, anonada.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —exclamó soltándole una bofetada. Sanji parpadeó un par de veces y se llevó la mano a la mejilla, mientras ( ) salía corriendo. Se mordió el labio inferior, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Vaya rechazo.

( ) corrió con todas sus ganas doblando en calles y callejones sin mirar a dónde iba hasta que se detuvo a recuperar el aliento, sintiendo sus latidos más fuertes por el recuerdo de los labios de Sanji que por el esfuerzo físico. Se llevó las manos al pecho, y luego a la boca, para después sentarse en la banqueta, a respirar. Todo su cuerpo estaba erizado como si una corriente eléctrica le hubiera recorrido cada vena. Se sintió ridícula porque estaba, incluso temblando. Dios. Le gustaba. Sí, le gustaba Sanji. Le gustaba muchísimo. Y odiaba que le gustara, porque era un descerebrado machista. Pero, pero… ¿y si su confesión era en serio? Había estado actuando raro todos esos días… tal vez merecía una oportunidad...

Entonces se sintió culpable de haber sido tan cruel con él. Se levantó del suelo y trató de regresar a buscarlo.

Tardó en llegar a la calle donde estaban, pero ya no seguía allí. Así que se puso a vagar, algo decaída por el pueblo. Y llegó a una pequeña área comercial, donde divisó un sencillo bar. Decidió entrar para tomar un trago y relajarse, cuando entonces vio a Sanji en la barra hablando con una mujer muy bonita, que llevaba un vestido carmesí puesto, y un hermoso pelo negro azabache contrastando con su blanca piel. Y pudo escucharlo.

—Es usted la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, madmoiselle, ¿me aceptaría que le comprara un trago? —la mujer rio un poco.

—Vaya, qué caballero…

—A sus servicios, mi lady — hizo una reverencia.

—Pues me parece que tomaré tu oferta, guapo —dijo guiñándole un ojo seductoramente, y al muchacho se le subió el color hasta el último de los cabellos.

( ) se quedó mirando congelada unos segundos hasta que el rostro de la mujer y el de Sanji estuvieron tan cerca que iban a besarse. Entonces unieron sus bocas en un apasionado beso, entonces, ella tomó la mano de él, y la colocó debajo de su falda, sobre su muslo, justo cuando él iba a llegar hasta sus pantaletas, la mujer se paró, señaló a unas escaleras de madera que daban a un segundo piso, y comenzó a subirlas mientras éste se quedaba anonado mirándola partir.

En ese momento Sanji volteó y se dio cuenta que ( ) estaba ahí. Palideció como cadáver. Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y cuando los suyos se encontraron con los del chef, salió corriendo del establecimiento. Él fue detrás de ella.

—¡( ), espera!

—¡No, bastardo mecha corta mentiroso, que “estoy enamorado de ti” ni qué nada, nunca jamás te has atrevido a entrenar conmigo, ni a verme como igual, ni a respetarme, déjame en paz!

—¡No te estaba mintiendo! ¡Te lo juro!

—¡YA BASTA! ¡ME TIENES HARTA, VINSMOKE SANJI! No te creo nada. Serías capaz de tirarte al precipicio por la primera mujer guapa que se te cruce en frente, ¿y quieres que me tome en serio tu confesión? ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Y TE LO DIGO EN SERIO! Si no me vas a respetar como un puto ser humano y sólo me vas a tratar como una vagina y unas tetas andantes, no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra.

( ) se fue. Sanji se quedó parado en medio de la calle. Sintiéndose como el imbécil más grande del mundo. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo tan directo. “Si sólo me vas a tratar como una vagina y unas tetas andantes”, ¿era así como se sentían las mujeres? Sintió asco de sí mismo. Las vaginas y las tetas eran hermosas, claro. Nunca se había dado cuenta hasta qué grado a veces reducía a una persona a los atributos que le atraían. Fue una bofetada más dura que las dos que había recibido en un mismo día de dos mujeres distintas. ( )-chwan estaba equivocada. No la veía como un cuerpo sexual con piernas. La veía como una joven valiente, fuerte, brillante, poderosa, firme, gentil, admirable. Como una mujer hermosa sí, hermosa pero de adentro hacia fuera, de afuera hacia adentro. La veía como un fuego intenso que le cegaba, y eso era lo que anhelaba. Su carácter duro, su mirada dulce.

Sentía el corazón destrozado. Para empezar, el rechazo de la muchacha lo había dejado llorando como estúpido en la calle un rato. Y luego había entrado a ese bar y estaba esa mujer hermosa que lo obnubiló. Pensó, _¿qué malo puede pasar? De todos modos, el amor de mi vida no me quiere, podría estar con otra chica sin problemas_. Pero no quería que ella pensara que le mentía. ¿Y esa reacción? ¿Tal vez ella sentía algo por él?

Negó con la cabeza. Preguntárselo era estúpido. Seguramente no, y era peor pensar que sí, porque entonces le había lastimado aún más.

Encendió un cigarro.

Aspiró profundo.

_Si no me vas a respetar como un puto ser humano y sólo me vas a tratar como una vagina y unas tetas andantes, no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra._

… había que cambiar un par de cosas en su manera de relacionarse con ( ).

Luffy hizo un puchero. Desde que Sanji y ( ) se habían peleado, sabría Dios por qué (o sea, toda la tripulación menos él), las cosas habían estado bastante deprimentes. Estaba enojado.

—( ), te ordeno como capitán que dejes de estar enojada.

—Lo siento, tendré que rechazar esa orden.

—¡Caminarás por la plancha!

—Me voy a ahogar, comí una fruta.

—Hmmm, cierto. Entonces tu sentencia por desobedecerme es… LAS TRAES —dijo tocándola para después salir corriendo. Aquello le dio tanta ternura que lo persiguió por todo el barco.

Al día siguiente, el desayuno estaba listo.

—Robin-chwaaaaaan, Nami-swaaaaaaaaaaan —gritó sanji saliendo de la cocina con varias bandejas. —Les preparé un hermoso omelette en forma de corazón a cada una~ —( ) estaba esperando fastidiada que llegara ella con una comida cursi pero, en vez de eso, no la llamó.

—¡Hey, el resto de ustedes, vengan también!

Le sirvió meticulosamente a cada uno un bellísimo y delicioso omelette suave recubierto de deliciosa salsa y cebollín. Estaba buenísimo… oh, cómo amaba la comida de Sanji.

El resto del día, y de los días siguientes de toda la semana, transcurrieron como normalmente transcurría cualquier día en el barco de los mugiwara. Excepto porque no hubo ningún coctel especial para ( ), ningún chwaaan, tras su nombre, ni una pelea con Zoro respecto a ella, ningún “princesa”, ningún “mi reina”, ningún “mi lady”. Y la chica no tenía ni idea de cómo sentirse.

—Ah, ( ), ¿podrías ayudarme a picar la cebolla?

—Oh, sí, sin problema.

—Pero cuidado con los ojos, están bastante fuertes.

—No prometo nada.

Era una extraña normalidad. Al principio, se sentía tensa, herida, estresada. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, cada vez se sentía más cómoda. Sanji no hacía más comentarios sobre sus duelos de entrenamiento con Zoro, ni le decía nunca más “estás hermosa”. A veces lo extrañaba, pero luego se replicaba a sí misma que de entrada esas cosas eran discurso vacío y hueco, seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre, y eso era lo más irrelevante del mundo.

Tal vez ahora podían ser amigos. No estaba segura del todo por qué el rubio había tomado esta dirección, pero, comenzaba a alegrarle. Se sentía más cómoda que nunca a su lado. Era como, si ni siquiera le mirara el pecho o el trasero más. Como si fuera más sincero.

Aún así, había un lado que le punzaba en el pecho. Ahora que no la veía más como mujer, los sentimientos de ella por un Sanji no psicópata, crecían cada vez más. Soltó un lánguido suspiro mientras cortaba las cebollas, llorando. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de acercarse a él y abrazarlo y hundir su rostro en su pecho… simplemente de pegarse lo más posible y dormirse recargada en su hombro. Y sentir su calor, y su peste a tabaco, y el aroma de su colonia… maldita sea. Ni siquiera estaba celosa de Robin y Nami. Sólo…

—Lo estás haciendo mal… —la voz del más alto la sacó de sus cavilaciones —¿Puedo? —preguntó acercándose a ella. Sintió su aliento en el cuello y se estremeció.

—S-sí…

Con cuidado, para no hacerla sentir incómoda, Sanji pasó su brazo por encima de ella, haciendo que su pecho tocara la espalda de la chica, y comenzó a picar las cebollas en juliana de manera perfecta.

—Ahora inténtalo tú — ( ) hizo lo que le pidió, mucho más lento pero bien. Él sonrió.

—Exacto. Eres mejor que yo. Cuando era niño el viejo Zeff me obligó a picar 5 mil cebollas sin descansar por haber arruinado la juliana de un platillo.

—Eso es… demasiado… el viejo Zeff eh… me contaron los demás que es como tu padre…

—Es mi padre. No tengo otro padre que no sea él —( ) sonrió, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz de poder compartir un momento de intimidad de ese tipo con el cocinero sin ninguna estupidez de loco enamoradizo.

—Me alegra que hayas encontrado alguien así en tu vida.

—Creo que nunca te lo pregunté, ¿tienes alguien a quien puedas llamar tu familia?

—Hmmm, sí. Sí hay alguien, hace mucho tiempo que esa persona no está, pero siempre estaré infinitamente agradecida de haberla conocido —Sanji sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. Se veía tan hermosa, con esa tersa voz, hablando de algo que le importaba tanto, cosa que no hacía seguido, con alguien que no fuera Luffy o las chicas.

—Y-ya… volveré… a checar lo que está en el horno, vuelvo ahora —dijo, dándose la vuelta para que no se le notara el sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Vale —contestó ella resintiendo su ausencia. Nunca se había sentido así por alguien, tan anhelante… y ahora que se comportaba como un ser humano civilizado y no un orangután salvaje, era tan complicado disimular las ganas que tenía de besarle, y volver a sentir ese sabor a cigarrillos y especias mezcladas en sus labios. Luego se acordaba de la mujer del bar y se repetía que aunque no era tan mal tipo y había aprendido a respetarla, seguía siendo un cocinero pervertido y enamoradizo. Ser más que amigos… no valía la pena.

Sanji volteó a verla, con el delantal puesto y el cabello atado en una coleta, preguntándose cómo sería si estuvieran casados y todos los días cocinaran juntos de esa manera. Si entonces podría llegar por detrás, abrazarla y besarle la mejilla. Si podrían improvisar un vals en la cocina mientras la sopa hervía en la estufa… se moría de ganas de abalanzarse, rodearla con sus brazos y pegar tanto como se pudiera sus cuerpos… e inhalar el aroma de su cuello…

Mas la última vez que intentó confesar sus sentimientos, había sido un desastre total. Sólo la miraría de lejos… si tratarla como hombre le permitía estar así de cerca, le hablaría hasta como le hablaba al espadachín del Santoryuuu…

Se volteó de regreso a lo que estaba haciendo.

( ) volteó a verlo.... con su espalda ancha… sus mangas recogidas…

Volvió a las cebollas…

Sanji la miró de nuevo.

Ella no resistió, y giró la cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraron. Ambos enrojecieron. Sanji abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no dijo nada, la chica se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Qué podía decir ahora? ¿Por favor déjame hacerte un oral que te lleve al orgasmo múltiple aquí en el suelo de la cocina? La idea más estúpida del mundo. “Te amo, te amo más que a nadie en el mundo”, ¿le creería?

¿Debería decirle “estúpido cocinero de mierda abrázame y bésame, penétrame aquí mismo en la barra”? la idea más estúpida del mundo; ¿“soy una idiota que se enamoró de ti aunque eres un imbécil”? sonaba más razonable….

—Y-yo…

—Y-yo…

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Silencio. No podían dejar de mirarse fijamente como si a través de sus pupilas quisieran gritar todos sus sentimientos. Ambos caminaron un poco al otro, a un metro de distancia. Distancia que parecía estar apunto de desaparecer en el espacio tiempo.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba en el intento de avanzar, pero el cerebro no lo permitía. Sanji tragó duro. ¿Era su imaginación o ( ) tenía más de un minuto mirando fijamente sus labios? Dios mío santo esa mujer iba a matarlo. No debería morderse el labio así ni pasarse la lengua… ¿Debería… intentarlo? Se agachó para quedar a su altura y la miró frente a frente. Ella parpadeó un poco. Pero no volvería a hacer nunca nada que ella no consintiera…

Cerca… muy cerca… demasiado cerca… ¿qué más daba si le rompía el corazón?

Lo besó.

¿Había muerto e ido al cielo, o ( ) lo estaba besando? ¡Lo estaba besando! Tanto tardó en reaccionar, que ella empezaba a creer iba a rechazarle el beso. Pero en cuanto cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía, la tomó por la cintura, la pegó lo más que pudo y correspondió el beso de forma desesperada y pasional.

Sintiendo un enorme peso irse de su pecho, la muchacha le rodeó por el cuello y correspondió de la misma forma, hasta que el suave y tímido beso se convirtió en un huracán incontrolable de saliva y calor, entrelazando sus lenguas y abrazándose el uno al otro como si nunca fueran a poder abrazarse de nuevo. Después de unos minutos de absoluta irracionalidad, se separaron.

—¿Te casarías conmigo? —dijo Sanji recuperando el aliento con un hilo de voz. ( ) se echó a reír.

—¿Estás loco? Apenas te he dado un beso y ya te quieres casar.

—Me quiero casar contigo desde que te uniste a la tripulación. — ( ) frunció el ceño.

—Mentiroso, le dices cosas así a todas las mujeres.

—No —dijo con un tono tan serio que la chica abrió los ojos enormemente —Estoy dispuesto a pasar la vida entera sin regalarte rosas ni decirte princesa o mi reina, si con eso puedo estar contigo y abrazarte cuando te vea. —Ella se quedó callada un momento, sin saber qué contestar a eso. Temerosa, pero al mismo tiempo con la corazonada de que lo que decía, era verdad.

—Sanji…

—¿Sí?

—Puedes regalarme rosas si quieres —los ojos le brillaron de la emoción —pero no lo hagas muy seguido y… no me voy a casar contigo —la mirada del otro se ensombreció —no te lo tomes a mal pero el matrimonio no es algo que se tome a la ligera…

—No me lo tomo a la ligera.

—Ya lo sé, pero porque tú estás loco…

—Por ti —le guiñó el ojo. Ella los puso en blanco.

—Bobo. Sólo digo que no me voy a comprometer contigo hasta que esté segura de que es la decisión de vida que quiero.

—¿Hasta? ¿Entonces tengo posibilidad?

—Si lo quieres ver así…

—Vale, te lo propondré de nuevo en cinco años —ella rio.

—Si es que estamos juntos…

—Intentaré que así sea… siempre que… tú así lo quieras. ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

—Llevo rato preguntándome por qué no hemos tenido sexo en la cocina.


	2. La espera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lo mejor era un poco masoquista. No podía imaginarse con un hombre que no tuviera un carácter firme. Algo en la intransigencia y militarismo de Akainu le era irresistible. Hoy, y hacía veinte años también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufff… una personita por ahí como invitadx en Fanfiction, dejó un review diciendo que me inventara una historia con Akainu… odio tanto al fulano que la idea me prendió! Así que… vamos!

Otra noche más, esperando en la cama con la mejor lencería, y nunca llegó. A estas alturas, se preguntaba incluso qué es lo que pretendía con todos estos esfuerzos. Cuando se casó con él, sabía a que se atenía. Siempre lo supo.

Ambos eran jóvenes cuando se conocieron. Pero Sakazuki siempre había sido el mismo. Tan sólo en aquella época aún no lograba todas sus metas. Metas, sí, porque nunca fueron sueños. Era un hombre firme y de convicción que siempre tuvo claro que apuntaba a la cima, y nunca dudó que así sería. ¿Fue eso lo que le atrajo tanto en un principio? Tal vez.

A lo mejor era un poco masoquista. No podía imaginarse con un hombre que no tuviera un carácter firme. Algo en la intransigencia y militarismo de Akainu le era irresistible. Hoy, y hacía veinte años también.

Un tipo duro, inexpresivo, con músculos. Varonil. Si era todo eso por lo que, a pesar de todo este tiempo, seguía fascinada con él, ¿por qué dolía tanto?

Hacía más de una semana que no dormía en casa, y de entrada, eso era bastante poco para lo usual. Mas sólo había llegado a dormir, diciendo “no molestes, mujer”, y nada más.

Extrañaba los días cuando llegaba harto de la incompetencia y lleno de odio hacia los piratas y se desquitaba contra su cuerpo, haciéndole el amor de manera ruda y descontrolada hasta saciarse; penetrándola rápido y fuerte, hasta el fondo, hasta lastimarla, y llenándola de semen por todo el cuerpo.

Le encantaba. Aunque le dolieran las piernas al día siguiente

Se tragaba las ganas. Se tragaba las lágrimas y las palabras. El hombre nunca jamás escuchó una queja de su boca. Tal vez, justo por eso aún tenía el privilegio de estar casada con el Almirante de la Flota de la Marina.

De vez en cuando la llevaba a los eventos formales. Él los detestaba con toda su alma, pero ahí estaban, en el salón, ella agarrada de su brazo, sonriendo como maniquí perfecto en un vestido largo. Con los modales correctos. Y él refunfuñaba y refunfuñaba. Pero estaba orgullosa de que él sabía, y ambos sabían, que su esposa jamás le avergonzaría en público ni mancharía su honor.

Entonces valía la pena. Al menos eso pensaba el usuario de la fruta Magu Magu. Tenía una esposa soberbia de hierro, inquebrantable, que aguantaba su ritmo de vida, que nunca le reprochaba poner primero su carrera que a ella, y que estaba siempre disponible para desquitar su fogosidad cuando no podía hacerlo en el campo de batalla. Que no se quejaba del humo de su tabaco.

A veces ella pensaba, que su corazón no podía más con esto. Jamás un signo de debilidad, jamás un signo de duda. Por supuesto que estaba orgullosa de la firmeza de los principios de su marido; con su compromiso con la justicia, con la Marina y con el mundo. Por supuesto que admiraba su capacidad de actuar y hacer lo correcto por el bien mayor, sin importar el sacrificio que conllevara. No podría soportar nunca a un debilucho que dudara en apretar el gatillo.

Y, sin embargo, no podría evitar hallarse, de vez en cuando, anhelando un segundo de debilidad en el otro. Una muestra pequeña de humanidad, un momento íntimo de emocionalidad, en el que le permitiera ingresar a lo más profundo y tocarle las fibras. Comenzaba a preguntarse si acaso habría un punto frágil o sensible en Sakazuki.

¿Qué diría si se lo pidiera? Si le rogara por un ramo de rosas, o un beso profundo dulce y amable. ¿Se burlaría de ella? Probablemente. Tal vez, era mejor morderse el labio hasta sangrar frustrada, y masturbarse en la cama esperándolo, aunque nunca llegara, imaginándose que esa era la noche en la que abría de nuevo la puerta de la habitación, y entraba para fundirse con ella como magma, y quemarle todas las entrañas.


	3. Tensión sexual (Ace x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando puso su rostro en frente, lo miraste suplicante. Como si quisieras que acabara de una vez con tu agonía. Y suspendiendo un instante el momento respiró contra tus labios. Inclinaste la cabeza para tratar de sellar el contacto. El maldito nada más te estaba torturando, ¿iba a besarte de una vez? Ace x Reader

Estabas exhausta, no podías más. En algún lugar del terreno tu espada había quedado clavada. Tu ropa se encontraba algo desgarrada y tenías quemaduras en la piel. Sentías el sudor resbalarse por tu frente y el latido de tu corazón acelerado retumbar dentro de tu cráneo. No podías ni siquiera respirar y los jadeos sonoros no eran suficientes para llenar de oxígeno tus pulmones. Incluso las rodillas te temblaban y sentías la sangre arder dentro de tus venas. Con el cuerpo adolorido y algo mallugado, comenzabas incluso a ver borroso y todo te daba vueltas. Pero eso... estaba bien. Se sentía jodidamente bien. Así funcionaban ustedes. Atraídos por una poderosa fuerza magnética que encendía un extraño fuego en sus interiores. De esa forma se comunicaban. A golpes. Era como un extraño baile que repetían con religiosidad. No importa cuánto clamaras odiarlo, cuánto declararas que ibas a mandarlo directo a la horca para que pagara por sus crímenes. La realidad es que te morías por él. Y el roce de sus cuerpos al batallar se volvía un contacto casi erótico que encendía tu pasión y te hacía perder la razón, dejarte llevar por el placer de la violencia descontrolada y la excitación de un peligro inminente manteniendo alerta todos tus sentidos. La adrenalina que despertaba cada célula de tu cuerpo te mantenía en pie, lista para arremeter otra vez contra tu enemigo.

Y perder. Perder nuevamente como siempre perdías. Sin importar cuánto te esforzaras, o cuán fuerte te volvieras, siempre volvías a perder contra él. En correspondencia, el pirata nunca se contenía, peleaba con todo su poder, no sería tan entretenido si lo hiciera.

Otra vez más el mismo resultado. Tomándote de las muñecas te sometió contra la pared. Podías sentir todo el peso del más alto presionándote contra la dura roca del muro. No podías ni siquiera forcejear, te encontrabas indefensa contra su fuerza, y él apretaba tanto tus muñecas que dolía, y ardía, las llamas de la mera mera no mi te abrasaban la piel, provocando que un sonido sugerente de dolor se escapara de tus labios, complaciendo al mayor que sonreía de lado.

¿Acaso eras masoquista? Porque la sensación era maravillosa. Estaban tan cerca, tan peligrosamente cerca. Tu corazón latía con mucha fuerza. No podías mirarlo de frente. Si lo hicieras, él vería en tus ojos lo mucho que deseabas el tacto con su cuerpo. Él vería la forma en la que te derrite al mirarlo. Podías percibir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo contrario a esa distancia. Podías incluso inhalar el aroma que se desprendía de su piel, olía a hombre. A sudor de hombre y feromonas, Dios, querías suspirar.

—Estás roja —, te susurró al oído y no pudiste aguantar más; tu boca te traicionó cuando sentiste su aliento rozar tu oreja, y te estremeciste. Era probable incluso que el de cabellos oscuros lo estuviera haciendo a propósito. Quería volverte loca. O seducirte. O más bien ambas, era lo mismo.  
¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así? No era en realidad ningún secreto lo mucho que se deseaban ambos. Tú también le habías seguido el juego del flirteo. Las provocaciones para pelear, los galanteos, las discusiones. Sabías perfectamente sus intenciones. Y él era tan encantador que en este momento parecía que no podrías resistirte. Aunque él fuera un pirata y tú una capitana de la marina. Es más, era eso lo que lo hacía aún más excitante. El que estaba mal, el que estaba prohibido.

El pirata empezó a experimentar contigo, provocando hasta dónde era tu límite, y sopló sobre tu cuello. Temblaste y él hundió su cabeza en el hueco entre tu nuca y tus hombros, inhalando la fragancia que desprendía tu cabello brillante. Podías sentir la nariz del chico tocándote suavemente la piel y te sentiste erizar, mientras un suspiro huía por el cerco de tus dientes.

Eras hermosa. Simplemente hermosa. Todo de ti era perfecto para él. El porte soberbio y la confianza con la que caminabas. Lo grácil de cada uno de tus fluidos y sutiles movimientos. La severidad con la que hablabas y esa forma en la que declarabas que ibas a derrotarlo con tanto ahínco. La dureza de tu carácter y la increíble potencia de tu presencia. Pero incluso a alguien como él le habías enseñado amabilidad y había logrado ver la dulzura que guardabas en tu interior; no podía hacer otra cosa sino sentirse enamorado por todo lo que hacías. Sabía también que tú, sin importar cuánto protestaras para despreciarlo y cuánto repetías detestarlo, te sentías irremediablemente atraída a él. Podía sentirlo en el mismísimo aire que respiraban, el deseo flotando. Tal vez, entonces, se atrevería a robarte un beso.

Cuando puso su rostro en frente, lo miraste suplicante. Como si quisieras que acabara de una vez con tu agonía. Y suspendiendo un instante el momento respiró contra tus labios. Inclinaste la cabeza para tratar de sellar el contacto. El maldito nada más te estaba torturando, ¿iba a besarte de una vez?

Dios. Se moría por hacerte suya. Pero no lo haría. Estaba seguro de que eras virgen y también bastante seguro de que no eras el tipo de joven que se entregaba a cualquiera, por más que te sintieras atraída hacia él. Lo más seguro es que no le amabas, pensaba. Por eso, un beso. Un beso que llegara hasta el límite de lo que era correcto.

Entonces unió sus labios. Lo que durante tanto tiempo habían estado deseando sin estar del todo conscientes de que lo deseaban a ese nivel. Y el beso se descontroló por completo. Desde dentro se les desbordó una fogosa pasión, el beso se volvió una más de sus batallas, y como siempre, perdiste sometida ante la lengua del contrario. Pero eso se sentía bien. Tan jodidamente bien. En definitiva, eras masoquista. Te gustaba sentirse controlada por el otro, incluso el doloroso agarre en tus muñecas que permanecía y seguramente te dejaría una marca en forma de pulsera roja.

El contacto era ansioso, voraz. Era hambriento y ambos se estaban devorando la boca. Eras un poco torpe, él podía notar que no tenías mucha experiencia, pero te dejabas llevar por el mayor. Poco a poco sin darse cuenta fue aflojando el agarre, hasta soltarlo por completo. Entonces colocó una mano en tu cadera y te pegó contra su cuerpo. Correspondiste deslizando tus manos al rededor del cuello ajeno y enredando tus yemas en las negras hebras rebeldes del muchacho, empujando su cabeza para profundizar el contacto.  
Cuando se quedaron sin aire, se separaron para jadear. Entonces se miraron un segundo y antes de poder reparar en la situación volvían a devorarse la boca, de manera salvaje, lujuriosa. Bajaste tus manos y comenzaste a recorrer la espalda desnuda de muchacho. Era una suerte que nunca usara camisa. Podías sentir con el tacto la piel ardiente del contrario ligeramente húmeda por el sudor, y te dedicaste a sentir en tu palma la textura de su marcada musculatura y su áspera piel; la forma de sus omóplatos, el inicio de sus hombros, la línea de su columna, los costados. Dios, ese hombre era perfecto. Tan perfecto que te hacía perder la razón.

¿Eras acaso consciente de lo que provocabas si lo tocabas de esa forma? Parecía que no. Y a este paso no iba a poder contenerse. Por inercia pegó más sus cuerpos y soltaste un jadeo en medio del beso, separándose un momento. El pirata dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y tú te lanzaste sobre él para continuar besándole. No ibas a parar ahí, no. No podías parar y no querías parar. Querías llevar esto hasta el final. Mordiste desafiante el labio inferior del pelinegro. Él soltó un leve gruñido mientras restregabas tu cuerpo contra el contrario, sintiendo la ropa estorbarte en su deseo de sentir su piel desnuda contra la tuya.

Mierda. Estabas rozando su entrepierna... esta mujer... demonios, ¿qué pretendías?

—Ace… — murmuraste su nombre con un suspiro. Jamás lo llamabas por su nombre. Siempre le decías “Portgas”, con voz despectiva. Él ya no podía más. Volvió a besarte empujándote de nuevo contra la pared. Acorralándote como si fueras a escapar, colocó su brazo a un costado de tu cabeza. Entonces comenzó a besar tu cuello. Suspiraste de una manera descaradamente provocadora, mientras tu piel se erizaba y se estremecía todo tu cuerpo.

Lamió a lo largo todo tu cuello, sintiéndote temblar de pies a cabeza bajo él, y soltar suaves sonidos. Entonces comenzó a morder tu cuello. Había un impulso incontrolable de marcarte, de que hubiera una prueba de que ambos se morían el uno por el otro, porque mañana, pasara lo que pasara, estaba seguro que actuarías como si no le conocieras.

Así que succionaba la blanda piel de tu cuello, y tú sólo suspirabas, dejándolo hacer lo que le placiera, mientras tus manos se aferraban a su espada.  
—Ace… —volviste a susurrar y sonó como una invitación. Bajó lamiendo y besando por el hombro, delineando con su boca la fina clavícula contraria. En ese momento le tomaste la mano y la colocaste sobre tu pecho —Ace... —murmuraste en un suspiro ahogado. Palpaba en su mano uno de tus pechos, incluso con la camisa y el sostén. No pudo evitar apretarlo, sintiendo lo blando de su carne, mientras tú le rodeabas por el cuello con un brazo, enredando tus dedos en su pelo, para volverle a besar, quitando tu mano de encima de la de él y dirigiéndola al abdomen marcado del joven pirata, lo recorrías lentamente, sintiendo sus duros abdominales, desde el cinturón hasta el pecho. No lo resistías más. Querías sentirlo tocándote, querías tocarlo, y besarlo, por todos lados. A este paso ibas a hacer que perdiera la cabeza. Él sentía cada tramo que tus finas y tersas manos tocaban arder cuando continuabas tu camino.  
No podían dejar de besarse, se devoraban la boca y sus lenguas chocaban y se entrelazan, era verdaderamente lo que llamarían besuquearse, y no tenían suficiente, nada era suficiente. Necesitaban más del otro, más profundo.  
Ansiosa, apretabas fuertemente las piernas y sin reparar en ello, pegaste sus caderas a las contrarias percibiendo un bulto en el pantalón del muchacho. Soltaste un pequeño jadeo y buscaste que tu intimidad coincidiera, para así restregarse y sentir el bulto contra ti haciendo presión.

Ya. Eso era todo. Adiós prudencia, adiós autocontrol, adiós delicadeza. Tú lo pedías. Entonces te tomó por la blusa y usando sus dos manos la rompió con un tirón violento. La tela se desgarró, la prenda quedó abierta por el medio y los botones salieron volando, dejando ver tu lencería. El sostén era rosa pálido y tenía encaje en los bordes. Parecía que lo habías escogido a propósito.

—Ace... —soltaste en un jadeo sugerente. Por alguna razón te sentías incluso más excitada que antes. Te gustaba que fuera así. Salvaje, fuerte, querías que te tomara sin contenerse, de forma ruda, como hacía en una pelea, que te sometiera con toda su fuerza.

El mayor comenzó a besar tu cuello, en la unión de sus clavículas y bajó para llegar a tus senos, dejando marcas de mordidas a su paso, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba una mano por tu abdomen hacia adentro de tu falda y comenzaba a acariciar tu vagina por encima de la tela de las pantaletas. Temblaste y soltaste un gemido. Joder, estabas ya tan mojada... desabrochó el sostén y continuó su camino de besos. Entonces tomó con su otra mano uno de los pechos y lo estrujó con su palma. Era el tamaño perfecto. Eran tan suaves y blandos y tan blancos, y los pezones tan... rosas. Comenzó a apretar uno entre los dedos, tí volviste a gemir, podía sentirlo ponerse duro.

Se sentía tan bien. Tan jodidamente bien. Cuando te pellizcaba el pezón así incluso dolía, sentías miles de terminaciones nerviosas ser presionadas y la sensación te entumecía todo el cuerpo. Sin mencionar que no dejaba de acariciar tu intimidad bajo la falda. No podías dejar de temblar y de estremecerse, tenías la respiración entrecortada, y te aferrabas con fuerza abrazándolo.  
Ace te quitó también la falda, casi nada más le quedaban las medias negras que traías puestas. Recorriendo desde las rodillas con la mano, te tomó por los muslos, apretándolos y te alzó en sus brazos golpeándote contra la pared, se acomodó entre tus piernas y las acarició, hasta los tobillos, por encima de la tela. Entonces le desabrochó los zapatos y cayeron, dejando ver la forma delicada de tus pies. Poco a poco retiró las medias y el contacto de la tela deslizándose hacía que te ardiera la piel. Entonces, el de cabellos oscuros comenzó a besar desde tus tobillos. Subió, por las pantorrillas, la rodilla, y finalmente los mulsos, comenzó a morder y dejar marcas rojas, entre más se acercaba a entrepierna y sólo podías jadear, sintiendo como si todas las sensaciones se amplificaran, como si algo que apenas se sentía antes, ahora retumbara en cada rincón de tu cuerpo. El hombre tomó tus bragas, las quitó, bajándolas de igual forma que las medias.

Entonces con un dedo recorrió tu vagina mojada separando los labios menores, colocó su pulgar sobre el clítoris y lo apretó. Te mordiste el labio inferior, tratando se ahogar un sonoro gemido, cerrando por inercia las piernas, pero el mayor se las volvió a abrir y continuó estimulando el clítoris tu clítoris rápido y con un ritmo regular, mientras tú contraías los pies, retorciéndote y sin poder parar de soltar gemidos sugerentes con la boca, mientras él introducía un dedo en tu interior. Sus manos eran grandes y algo ásperas, acostumbradas a cosas mucho menos delicadas, pero se sentía tan, tan bien, como metía y sacaba el dedo. Lo rodeaste con los brazos por el cuello, colgándote de él.

—Ace, Ace... —llamabas sin parar entre gemidos, mientras colaba un segundo dedo en tu vagina. La ropa comenzaba a estorbarle, su erección le ardía y le apretaba la ropa interior. Se desabrochó el cinturón y el pantalón con una mano, mientras que con la otra seguía sosteniéndote contra la pared, y cayeron al suelo, dejándolo sólo en ropa interior. Miraste de reojo el bulto en sus boxers y te relamiste ansiosa los labios. Él continuó masturbándote a la par que sacaba su propio miembro de la ropa interior y comenzaba a frotarlo en su mano, alistándose para introducirlo en ti. En este momento, parar ni siquiera le cruzaba por la cabeza. Y a ti tampoco, es más, lo único que podías pensar era que ya querías en este preciso instante su enorme pene caliente muy muy adentro. Mañana seguramente te daría mucha vergüenza haber pensado algo tan vulgar.

—Ace... —gemiste —Ya no aguanto... por favor... —, suplicaste completamente roja entre jadeos. Y Ace se sintió incluso más prendido, al verte de esa forma, rogándole con los ojos, vulnerable, débil, temblando, a su merced. Era una vista bastante curiosa para cualquiera que te hubiera visto como una intimidante soldado de la marina.

Retiró sus dedos de tu interior y se los llevó a la boca, lamiendo descaradamente el líquido transparente que los empapaba, hasta que no quedó más. Finalmente, la espera se terminó y el pelinegro introdujo su pene en tu vagina, y lo hundió profundo. Soltaste un quejido de dolor y unas cuantas lágrimas humedecieron tus ojos, él dejó de moverse y vio un poco de sangre. En ese momento se detuvo, te tomó por las mejillas, limpió tus lágrimas con su pulgar y te miró muy fijo. No estaba segura qué estaba pensando él en ese momento, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, y fruncía ligeramente el ceño. Desde esa distancia podías ver cada una de sus facciones. Era tan guapo... y esas pecas eran preciosas. Él te besó dulcemente. Era un beso algo distinto a todos los anteriores, era suave, gentil. Cuando se separaron te susurró al oído:

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que pare? —. Tú negaste con la cabeza.

—N-no... sigue. S-sólo tengo que acostumbrarme... —murmuraste. Acababas de perder su virginidad. Lo sabías. Eso de ahora había sido el himen rompiéndose. Acababas de perder su virginidad con Portgas D. Ace. Pero... eso estaba bien. Se sentía... bien. Como si fuera... correcto. Tomaste aire y enredaste tus piernas alrededor de la cintura ajena, rodeando su cuello con tus brazos, hundiendo tu cara en el hueco entre su hombro y su nuca, inhalando el aroma de su pelo negro. Si era Ace... estaba bien. Te sentías segura en sus brazos, protegida. Entonces el mayor comenzó a moverse lento. Se estaba muriendo. Lo estabas matando.

—Estás tan apretada... —susurró como un jadeo ronco en tu oído. Podía sentir las paredes de ella contraerse contra su miembro, y el calor era atroz, no podía evitar soltar algunos gruñidos. Tú podías sentir ese gran miembro apretarte adentro y arder, podías incluso sentirlo palpitando, era mejor que una fantasía. Y poco a poco las embestidas eran más rápidas, y más fuertes, y no hacías más que alentarlo a que fueran cada vez más duras, más descontroladas, con los gemidos y jadeos que se desprendían de tu boca. Otra vez, la sensación de sentirte sometida por el otro te era terriblemente placentera. Sentías tu espalda golpear contra la pared fría y rugosa, pero no te importaba. Te aferrabas cada vez con más fuerza al otro, le arañabas la espada. Su sensual y perfecta espalda trabajada, con los músculos duros y ese tatuaje enorme que le lucía tan atractivo e irresistible. Y sus fuertes brazos tomándote de los muslos y empujándote para entrar más profundo. Dios, eso era el éxtasis puro.

—Voy... voy a correrme —jadeó el mayor en tu oído. En tu sano juicio, jamás habrías dicho algo así, pero ahora no pensabas, y en voz alta pronunciaste:

—Córrete adentro...

Eso fue suficiente para que el Comandante de la Segunda División de los piratas de Barbablanca llegara al límite. Se vino dentro de ti en cuanto pronunciaste esas palabras. Podías sentir el líquido caliente llenándote el interior y la sensación morbosa de tener su semen adentro era demasiado extasiante. El más alto retiró su miembro. Ambos se separaran, teniendo problemas para respirar normalmente. Él te soltó y se tumbó contra la pared mientras que tú caíste lentamente sentada en el suelo. Entonces reparaste en el hecho de que ya no eras virgen y el semen de Portgas D. Ace era el que estaba escurriéndosete por la vagina. Miraste con los ojos perdidos y muy abiertos a la nada un momento, entonces, como ida, dijiste:

—Acabamos de tener sexo... — Ace te miró de reojo, temiéndose que la fantasía se acababa y volvían a la realidad. Probablemente, después eso, ahora sí lo odiabas de verdad...

—Oh por dios. Acabamos de tener sexo... —repetiste incrédula, palideciendo.

—Yup, acabamos de tener sexo —afirmó despreocupado, como si no fuera nada y no le diera importancia. Tú bajaste la mirada y apretaste los puños. Ouch, daga a su corazón. Pero ya lo sabía, tú no estabas enamorada de él... ¿verdad? —¿Arrepintiéndote tan pronto? —murmuró burlón, para que la tensión desapareciera.

—Yo.... —susurraste. Ace cubrió sus ojos con el sombrero y sonrió con amargura —No me arrepiento —y aunque el tono había sido tan solo un murmullo, había firmeza y seguridad en tu voz. El mayor abrió los ojos enormemente. Nunca te habías considerado el tipo de persona que perdía el control por tan poco, y tampoco imaginaste nunca que perdería su virginidad con alguien que no era especial. Te mordiste el labio inferior y de repente, comprendiste algo, algo que de cierta manera, te contraía el pecho. Portgas. D Ace no era cualquier persona… él era… especial. En realidad tú estabas…

—P-pero... ¿en serio que no te molesta? Estoy seguro de que eras virg… —pero no pudo terminar la oración.

—¡Cállate Portgas! —exclamaste con las mejillas ruborizadas.

—Ja,ja,ja otra vez Portgas —rio el joven —, ¿qué pasó con “Ace, Acee…”? —se burló descaradamente imitando tus gemidos, tan sólo logrando enfurecerte más.

—Ya me voy —dijiste después de chascar la lengua en señal de molestia, tomando tu ropa del suelo para vestirse, avergonzada porque sentías la mirada del otro atravesarte y observarte mientras te ponías la ropa. 

—¿Con esa blusa? lo rompí toda —comentó alzando una ceja.

—No importa Estuvimos peleando, ¿no? diré que eso fue —contestaste con un tono brusco y golpeado. El pirata no pudo evitar sonreír como un bobo. De cierta forma, sentía como si pudiera olvidarse por ahora de sus preocupaciones. No estaba seguro si era bueno o malo, pero ahora te comportabas nuevamente como siempre. Al menos, podía estar aliviado. No le odiabas en realidad.

—¿Vamos a volver a vernos? —la pregunta era algo tonta, pero no pudo evitar hacerla. No quería que las cosas se quedaran así. No quería que fuera una cosa de una sola vez y jamás se repitiera, ahora era imposible olvidar que había sucedido.

—Por supuesto. La próxima vez te derrotaré y te llevaré a la horca —pronunciare triunfal. Ace no pudo evitar reír un poco por lo bajo.

—Sabes que no hablo de eso...

—... yo qué sé —mascuchaste de espaldas, sin dejar que viera tu rostro.

Estabas… tan enamorada de él.


	4. El baño (Nami x Robin x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este espacio, esta habitación del barco, era una especie de recinto para las mujeres de la tripulación. Donde compartían sus pensamientos, sus emociones, en una intimidad tácita que sólo podía compartirse entre chicas. Esa comodidad que se tiene con el cuerpo desnudo de alguien de tu mismo sexo; esa seguridad y protección.

—¡( )!, ¡Robin! —se escuchó la voz de una muchacha pelirroja desde el barandal del barco —¡El baño está listo!

—¡En un momento vamos! —contestó la muchacha del cabello ( ), mientras la arqueóloga, dejaba encima de la pequeña mesita en el jardín, un libro que Luffy había llamado “aburrido”, sobre el patrón de asentamiento de las aldeas prehistóricas de Alabasta. Se quitaba el sombrero, y con una sonrisa suave respondía también:

—Sí, ahora llego.

La navegante entró en el cuarto de baño. Se desamarró el sostén que siempre usaba, abrió sus pantalones de mezclilla, se bajó las pantaletas, y se introdujo lentamente en el agua caliente de la bañera, soltando un suspiro de relajación. Entonces cerró los ojos y esperó.

Enseguida, entraron las otras dos mujeres, y comenzaron a desnudarse.

—Robin, ¿me ayudas a bajar el cierre? —preguntó ( ), la mayor asintió con la cabeza, y desabrochó el cierre de la blusa, no sin antes de irse, acariciar levemente con la lleva del índice la espalda de la muchacha, provocándole un escalofrío.

Un gesto sutil de cariño, que entre ellas era común.

Una vez desnudas, se introdujeron igual que Nami en la bañera vaporosa.

A veces se bañaban también con Chopper, pero ahora, el médico se encontraba jugando con Usopp y Luffy en la cubierta, sin mucho interés de ducharse. Los muchachos, excepto Sanji, no se bañaban muy seguido en realidad, así que este espacio, esta habitación del barco, era una especie de recinto para las mujeres de la tripulación. Donde compartían sus pensamientos, sus emociones, en una intimidad tácita que sólo podía compartirse entre chicas. Esa comodidad que se tiene con el cuerpo desnudo de alguien de tu mismo sexo; esa seguridad y protección.

Eso, claro, y que, como era un baño de sauna, era mucho más práctico aprovechar el agua caliente de la enorme tina, que bañarse en la pequeña regadera integrada. Nada mejor que el vapor después de una pesada semana navegando y librando batallas.

Después de un rato remojándose y relajando los músculos, las chicas salieron para sentarse en los bancos sobre el piso de azulejo, y enjabonarse la piel. ( ) miraba como Robin y Nami se frotaban el cuerpo con las esponjas espumosas, recorriendo desde los dedos del pie, hasta sus firmes y torneadas piernas; en su intimidad; subiendo por sus abdómenes; cubriendo de blanco jabón sus pechos, por encima y por abajo, y no pudo evitar pensar, en lo hermosas que eran ambas. Nami, con su largo cabello anaranjado, su blanca piel y sus encantadoras pecas; Robin, morena y siempre elegante, tenía los muslos y los glúteos firmes, y los senos suaves.

En ese momento, ( ) pensó en lo mucho que amaba a sus amigas. Las quería muchísimo. Como compañeras de aventuras, como confidentes; alguien con quién ir de compras, tomarse fotos, reírse de chistes, burlarse de Sanji. Y no se imaginaba qué sería de ella en el Thousand Sunny sin Robin y Nami.

—¡( )! —le llamó la navegante.

—¿Mande?

—No me alcanzo bien, ¿me enjabonas la espalda?

—¡Claro! —contestó con una sonrisa, arrastrando su banquito a la altura de la otra chica, tomando la esponja y tallando su piel. Era tersa y perfecta. Se mordió los labios, cuando sus manos pasaron peligrosamente cerca del nacimiento de sus senos. Nami sonrió. Cuando ( ) acabó, le dijo:

—¡Ahora es tu turno! —con una sonrisa pícara. Robin también rio un poco. Entonces la pelirroja se colocó detrás de ( ) y comenzó a tallar su espalda con cuidado y lentitud. Una vez llena de jabón, soltó la esponja y comenzó a recorrer con sus manos desnudas el torso de la chica, esparciendo la espuma desde su espalda baja a los hombros. ( ) soltó un suspiro y se estremeció, sintiendo un poco de pena por su reacción con su amiga. Pero la verdad es que, Nami estaba bastante segura de lo que hacía —¡Ven, Robin! Únete, tú tampoco te alcanzas la espalda, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó sencillamente la mujer de los cabellos negros y se acercó con su banco a las otras dos —. Cuento con ustedes —pronunció con una suave sonrisa. Entonces miró a ( ) indicándole no verbalmente que le ayudara. Tomó el estropajo y comenzó a limpiar a la morena también. Era un poco más alta que Nami, y su cintura más estrecha, pero sus hombros estaban un poco más anchos. Todas eran mujeres, y aún así, era muy grato observar las diferencias en cada parte del cuerpo de cada una.

Mientras tallaba la espalda de la arqueóloga, Nami seguía pasando sus manos desnudas por la espalda de ( ), pero poco a poco, se iba alejando de la espalda y comenzaba a acariciarle el vientre. ( ) se mordió el labio inferior, mientras los finos dedos de la navegante recorrían su abdomen.

—Eres muy bonita, ( ) —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Yo creo que tú lo eres Nami —contestó tímidamente.

—Claro que sí. Somos las piratas más sexys del Nuevo mundo —contestó guiñando un ojo. Robin rio de espaldas a las dos chicas y asintió —Ah, y hueles tan bonito… —continuó, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de la chica, inhalando el aroma de su cabello, recién lavado y enjuagado con shampoo. ( ) tembló. ¿Serían imaginaciones suyas? Terminó de enjabonar la espalda de Robin, y le echó un jicarazo de agua para enjuagarla. Entonces la académica se dio la vuelta para estar de frente con sus amigas.

Nami, quien todavía no despegaba su rostro de ( ), le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello, muy cerquita de la nuca. La muchacha de ojos ( ) suspiró. Entonces Robin le tomó una mano, y con la otra, agarró a la navegante también.

La más reciente miembro de los mugiwaras, comenzaba a pensar que no eran ideas suyas, y amabas mujeres le estaban coqueteando, y no solo eso, coqueteaban también entre ellas. La idea de eso encendió una llama extraña en su interior, y apretó las piernas con fuerza, cuando sintió, que Robin, quien aún le sostenía la mano, se la dirigía y la colocaba sobre su muslo, muy muy cerquita de su intimidad, mientras le dirigía una mirada intensa y adulta, casi intimidante, como aquella seria y sin indulgencia con la que miraba el campo de batalla, a punto de romperle el cuello a cien personas a la vez. Luego sonrió, amable, pero al mismo tiempo con astucia, mientras su otra mano se deslizaba por el muslo de la pelirroja, y comenzaba a acariciar su ingle.

Entonces los besos de Nami sobre el cuello de ( ) se volvieron más descarados. Comenzó a recorrerle de la nuca, al hombro, y de vez en cuando soltaba pequeñas mordiditas o le recorría la piel con la lengua, provocando uno que otro jadeo sugerente de su boca.

Fue en ese momento que ( ) perdió, poco a poco la timidez, y acarició el muslo de Robin, mientras que con la otra mano, recorría el cuerpo de la navegante desde el abdomen hacia arriba.

La mano de Robin encima de Nami a su vez se aventuraba más lejos, pasaba de la ingle hacia la los labios mayores de la pelirroja, y comenzaba a acariciar muy suavemente por encima, arrancándole un suspiro. Entonces llevó sus dedos a los pechos de ( ) y comenzó a masajearlos, cada vez con más descaro, hasta jalarle y pellizcar sus pezones.

Poco a poco, el cuarto de baño se empezó a llenar de suspiros y jadeos femeninos. ( ). Sentadas en los bancos, una frente a la otra, en triángulo, Robin masturbaba con una mano a Nami, y con la otra manoseaba la piernas de ( ). Nami, con una mano tocaba los pechos de ( ) y con la otra los muslos de Robin; y ( ) se aventuraba a tocar la intimidad de la arqueóloga, mientras que con la otra mano, correspondía a la pelirroja estrujando sus senos.

Entonces Robin se separó un momento, y se paró.

—¿No les parece que estamos desperdiciando la Hana hana no mi? —pronunció con malicia, mientras cruzaba los brazos, y del cuerpo de las dos muchachas, aparecían dos pares de manos para cada una. Un par, acariciaba los pechos y presionaba los pezones, mientras que el otro las masturbaba descaradamente, una para el clítoris, otra para introducir sus dedos en las ya bastante mojadas vaginas; arrancando de sus bocas sonoros gemidos. Gracias a dios las paredes eran gruesas, y los chicos, nunca lo oirían. Se retorcían tanto del placer, que se bajaron de los bancos y mejor se acostaron sobre el piso, para abrir con más comodidad las piernas; y la navegante, desesperada en su excitación, buscó el rostro de ( ), para robarle un beso en el que sus lenguas se entrelazaban llenándose mutuamente de saliva. Viendo aquella imagen tan provocadora, la morena se masturbaba a sí msima.

Dios, Robin era tan buena en lo que hacía que tanto ( ) como Nami acabaron por venirse, llenándose de fluidos encima.

—Hmmm, qué desastre —mencionó la mayor con una sonrisa un poco maquiavélica. —. Tendremos que limpiar, ¿no les parece? —Nami sonrió con picardía, imaginándose más o menos a qué se refería. Entonces Robin se hincó se puso en cuatro sobre el cuerpo acostado de ( ), con la cara sobre sus genitales, y prácticamente restregándole su vulva a la otra, formando un 69. Entonces empezó a lamer y succionar los labios, el clítoris, saboreando el líquido lubricante de su vagina, y su recién venida. Muerta de la excitación, ( ) hizo lo mismo, succionando los jugos de la arqueóloga, con ímpetu y deseo, arrancándole sonoros gemidos que se ahogaban sobre el clítoris de ella.

Nami las miraba extasiada, masturbándose a sí misma y jadeando. Después de un rato de esa sesión de sexo oral, la pelinegra besó a la navegante y ésta pudo saborear la esencia de ( ) en la boca de la arqueóloga. Entonces comenzaron a tocarse los pechos y recorrerse mutuamente el cuerpo con las manos, hasta que volvieron a acostarse, y en un irracional deseo de pegarse piel con piel, entrelazaron sus piernas, en la posición de las tijeras, restregando los genitales de la una con la otra y gimiendo sin parar. Nami le indicó que se acercara a ( ), y, esta puso su vulva sobre la cara de la pelirroja acomodándose en cuclillas.

La navegante la penetraba con su lengua mientras jadeaba por lo que le hacía Robin, y usaba sus manos para estimularle el clítoris.

Tanto, tanto ruido de gemidos resonaba con el eco de la habitación llena de vapor, mientras que ellas mojadas por el agua y sus propios fluidos se llevaban entre todas al orgasmo una, y otra, y otra vez.

Y cambiaban de posición y de chica, y ahora eran Robin y ( ) quienes restregaban sus vulvas; y luego ( ) y Nami, se tocaban los pechos y se besaban entre todas, se besaban al mismo tiempo en beso de tres, se lamían desde los dedos del pie hasta las orejas, y duraron así un par de horas, hasta que quedaron tan exhaustas, con las piernas temblando, casi incapaces de mantenerse en pie. Entonces, se volvieron a bañar, y salieron las tres de la ducha resplandecientes.

—Hmmm, ahora se tardaron más que de costumbre, chicas —comentó el capitán.

—Sí, es que nos divertimos un rato jugando en el agua.

—¡Geniaaaal! La próxima vez me invitan a jugar —las tres mujeres se miraron cómplices con una sonrisa, y después de ahogar una risa.

—Si quieres, Luffy, aunque no sé si te interesen nuestros juegos…

—Bah, cualquier juego es divertido —las tres se preguntaron qué tan prudente sería incluir al futuro Rey de los Piratas y convertir el trío en una orgía, probablemente no mucho, y agradecieron que el cocinero estuviera demasiado ocupado como para escuchar la conversación, o notar que se habían tardado tanto.

—Tal vez luego, si te bañas con nosotras.


	5. Llamas azules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recuerdas el sonido de un balazo y el dolor lacerante en tu vientre. Entonces apareció una hermosa ave de fuego azul surcando el firmamento cubierto por humo y enrojecido por el fuego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Este es un capitulito muy especial para una amiga chula, a la que se lo debía, se lo debía <3 tú sabes quién eres ;) y aquí está! espero que te guste mi interpretación de Marco, y esta protagonista no te caiga mal

Estabas sentada en una esquina rodeándote con los brazos las rodillas.

A tu alrededor había varios hombres. Eran piratas. La mitad probablemente estaban ebrios. Te dolía a morir, pero sólo te mordiste el labio inferior, mientras el agujero de bala en tu abdomen se desangraba.

—Vamos, chica, déjanos ayudarte… —le dijo uno poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ti. La verdad es que, para ser piratas no eran tan mala gente. Bien podrían haberle tomado de los brazos y abierto las piernas para violarla en grupo, sin embargo, sólo estaban a su alrededor, siendo escandalosos y preocupándose por ella. Frunció el ceño. Odiaba a los piratas. No importaba su bandera. Después de todo, habían matado a su padre y abusado de su madre cuando era pequeña, una tarde que atracaron en el puerto de su pueblo.

Odiaba a los piratas.

¿Pero la marina?

Durante mucho tiempo pensaste, que eran los héroes que mantenían segura a la gente, y que si no habían llegado a tu pueblo es porque todo sucedió tan rápido que no pudieron hacer nada. Sólo aparecieron cuando todo estaba saqueado y las casas quemadas.

Ahora pensabas un poco diferente.

Alguien había dado aviso de que, la Primera División de los Piratas de Barbablanca, desembarcó en una pequeña isla de Nuevo Mundo. Tu isla.

La emboscada fue de madrugada.

Como si fueran piratas encendieron fuego al pueblo y cerraron con buques de guerra toda la isla. Nadie podía escapar, mientras las minas explotaban en el suelo y la gente lloraba y corría. “ _Todo por la justicia_ ”, decían. “ _Alguien de los piratas podría escapar_ ”. “ _Un sacrificio necesario_ ”.

Salieron enfurecidos los Piratas de Barbablanca.

Recuerdas el sonido de un balazo y el dolor lacerante en tu vientre. Entonces apareció una hermosa ave de fuego azul surcando el firmamento cubierto por humo y enrojecido por el fuego.

Después te desmayaste, y despertaste en una habitación dentro del barco de los piratas.

Eso sí, eran maleducados y ruidosos y apestaban a no bañarse…

Hundiste la cara entre las rodillas, temblando, sintiendo las lágrimas salirse de sus ojos. Tenías ya más de veinte… y estabas llorando como una niña. Qué patético. Pero entre el fuego y los gritos del pueblo, y la calavera sobre una bandera negra, no podías evitar que tu mente se inundara de recuerdos espantosos.

—Hey, amiga… tranquila, estás bien. Ya pasó… —trató de confortarte un fortachón barbudo.

—¡No le digas eso! ¿Qué tal si tenía familia? —No la tenías, no desde hace mucho.

Entonces un hombre alto entró en la habitación.

—¡Comandante! —le llamó alguien. Alzaste levemente la vista para observar al individuo. Llevaba una playera morada abierta que mostraba el tatuaje de su pecho, y su pelo rubio le salía del cráneo como mata de piña. Sus ojos, decaídos, parecían de alguien que consumía hierba regularmente; pero a pesar de su extraño aspecto, algo en el aire que emanaba te llamó demasiado la atención.

—Mire, esta es la muchacha que recogimos. No pudimos agarrar a nadie más porque tuvimos que escapar, ya ve.

—Vale, déjenme verla —dijo, acercándose hacia la esquina donde estabas, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ti —Hola, mi nombre es Marco, soy doctor —No dijiste nada. Pero él te sonrió dulcemente —¿Dónde te hirieron? —preguntó mirando el charco de sangre manchando los dedos de tus pies descalzos, y observando las espantosas quemaduras en tus brazos y piernas.

—Tiene una herida de bala en el abdomen.

—Bien, necesito llevarte a mi consultorio —dijo, intentando tomarte para cargarte, pero reaccionaste violentamente dándole un golpe, que esquivó, y tu puño terminó rompiendo la madera de la pared —Wow, una chica fuerte —dijo sonriendo de lado —Vamos, si sigues así, morirás.

—Prefiero eso antes de que un pirata me ponga las manos encima —hablaste por fin. Marco no dijo nada, pero te observó intuitivamente, entendiendo, de alguna manera todo.

—Ya veo. Tenemos mala fama, eh.

—No es fama.

—Estás en un barco seguro. Y soy médico. No puedo ver cómo te mueres sin hacer nada, así que, bien puedes venir conmigo, o puedo ahora mismo ir por un sedante e inyectarte mientras mis hombres te sostienen —dijo con toda la calma del mundo, y un tono impresionantemente amable para las palabras que estaba diciendo. Lo miraste un segundo, como un gato vacilante, y entonces te incorporaste —Hey, aguanta, no puedes hacer tú sola… —pero no le hiciste caso.

—¿En qué dirección está el consultorio?

—Sígueme.

Cuando despertaste, estabas en una camilla cubierta con sábanas blancas. Con un catéter conectado en la muñeca, y una mascarilla para respirar artificial.

La habitación estaba en silencio, y sentado frente a tu cama, recargado en una orilla, estaba ese hombre, Marco, profundamente dormido. Cuidándote. ¿Cuánto tiempo habías estado dormida?

Te moviste lentamente para sentarte, te dolió un poco. Marco se despertó.

—Me alegra verte despierta —le miraste con recelo, nerviosa, sin saber qué decir —No muerdo…

—Gracias —no se te ocurrió nada más. Después de todo, el hombre le había salvado la vida.

—No es nada. Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

—Una semana. Fue una operación complicada. La bala perforó tu intestino, tuve que abrir. Si quieres revisar tu abdomen, fueron diez puntos. Hiciste una mueca de desagrado.

—Mi pueblo…

—No lo sé. Cuando nos fuimos todo estaba en llamas.

—…

—Entiendo. Ahí estaban tus seres queridos…

—Algo así —tal vez, sólo le quedaba el señor que la dejaba vivir desde niña en una pequeña cabaña en su terreno, y la dueña del bar donde trabajaba de mesera. Eso, y la señora de la panadería que todos los días, desde que perdió a sus padres, le regalaba un pan. Marco no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, y después de un instante de silencio dijo.

—No sé si sea momento, pero… si lo que necesitas es un hogar, podemos ser tu familia de ahora en adelante. —parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida. Había escuchado que Barbablanca “adoptaba” a todos sus tripulantes como “hijos”, pero no se imaginó que directo le fueran a hacer una propuesta así —Soy el comandante de la Primera División, si quieres, podrías formar parte de mi equipo.

—Nunca seré una pirata.

—Vale, te capto. Pero, si estabas pensando en irte ahora mismo, me temo que no puedo permitírtelo. No hasta que curen tus heridas, al menos —sentiste un extraño nudo en el estómago, y un vuelco en el corazón. Había algo en su voz, en su mirada… en su postura, tan masculina… te miró a los ojos, directo. Y te preguntaste en qué estaba pensando. No te sentiste capaz de reclamar nada. —Por cierto, tú sabes quién soy, pero yo no sé quién eres.

—( ).

—Vale, ( ). Es un placer conocerte —dijo con una sonrisa encantadora y brillante. Otra vez, esa extraña sensación en el estómago. No te diste cuenta de que te le quedaste mirando a la cara fijamente. Él estaba muy serio, casi inexpresivo, pero te sostuvo la mirada por un buen rato. Por alguna razón, te hubiera gustado abrazarlo. ¿Tan sensible estabas? A un pirata…

Entonces él cortó el contacto visual, sonrió suavemente, te acarició la cabeza por un segundo, y se levantó.

—Bueno, sé una buena paciente y espérame aquí. No te muevas mucho, iré a buscarte algo de comer.

Junto con la comida, llegaron otros piratas curiosos a molestarte. Trajeron cerveza y Marco los regañó, pero de todos modos se pusieron a tomar ahí, aunque sin darte, como si quisieran tener una fiesta contigo dentro del consultorio. Todos, por alguna extraña razón que no entendías se veían terriblemente felices de que estuvieras viva. No entendías a estos piratas. Se agarraban a golpes y luego se abrazaban, y ninguno, te miraba lasciva ni grotescamente.

—¡Espera a que conozcas a Padre! —decían —Vamos rumbo al Moby Dick, a reunirnos con los demás. Te aseguro que nada en tu vida se comparará jamás a estar frente a ese hombre.

—Sí, sí. Te lo decimos. No hay hombre más grande en todo el mar. ¿A que sí, Marco?

—No lo hay.

—¡Y tienes que probar el sake!

—El mejor sake de todos.

—¡Y las fiestas!

—¡Duran semanas!

Marco tomaba un tarro de cerveza lentamente, apoyado en una esquina, en silencio, mientras sus hombres no dejaban de hablarte. Volteaste de reojo a verlo, te sonrió, y te guiñó el ojo. Enrojeciste hasta las orejas.

Los días en el barco pasaban, días soleados y tempestuosos. Poco a poco, la herida en tu abdomen y las horribles quemaduras iban sanando, aunque iban a dejarte cicatrices.

A veces, como ya podías caminar, ibas a la cubierta a platicar un poco con los hombres. Aún tenías recelos, y te sentías culpable por confiar en piratas, pero poco a poco demostraban lo honrados que eran, y no podías evitar asombrarte cada vez con el cálido ambiente de familia y hermandad. Luego, en la camilla, Marco te hacía los chequeos regulares y se quedaba a conversar. Sólo estar con él era relajante… si de alguien habías perdido cualquier miedo, era de él. Había algo en su tranquilidad que simplemente te hacía sentir cómoda y segura.

Un día, conversando, le mencionaste.

—Quizás fue mi imaginación…

—¿Sí?

—Digo, todo estaba en llamas y en humo y había tanto ruido… —tu rostro se ensombreció —Pero antes de desmayarme, creo que vi una aparición.

—¿Una aparición?

—Sí. Tal vez pienses que estoy loca, pero sé, de verdad sé que fue real.

—No pienso que estés loca, ¿qué fue lo que viste?

—Vi un fénix azul, volando —Marco soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—¡Pero si ese era yo!

—¿Qué? —parpadeaste unas cuantas veces.

—Sí, mira —dijo, mientras se paraba y comenzaba a transformarse gracias a la fruta del diablo en el ave en llamas —. Es una akuma no mi —por un buen rato lo miraste impactada, sin poder pronunciar palabra. Simplemente era una criatura tan… bella. Y otra vez, ese extraño pulso acelerado, esa respiración entrecortada… el médico regresó a su forma real.

—¿Qué tal?

—Es hermoso… —dijiste sin pensar. El hombre abrió los ojos más de lo normal y enrojeció. Por su mente cruzó “tú eres hermosa”, pero no lo mencionó. Tal vez estaría fuera de lugar. Hubo un silencio incómodo.

—Y… ¿has reconsiderado mi oferta?

—¿Cuál?

—Unirte a la tripulación...

—Yo… no lo sé aún —Marco sonrió suavemente.

—Está bien. Lo estás considerando, ya es un gran avance.

—Estoy muy agradecida con todos, pero…

—Somos piratas. Entiendo.

—Sí.

No te preguntó nada más.

Un buen día, el barco se llenó de alboroto.

—¡Ahí está! —gritó a todo pulmón alguien señalando al horizonte, donde el Moby Dick se alzaba imponente y enorme como su dueño.

—¡Al fin en casa!

Cuando llegaron al barco, y todos subieron a la cubierta, había un desastre tal que nunca habías presenciado en tus días con los piratas de Barbablanca. Un muchacho llamado Ace apareció a colgarse de Marco rodeándolo por los hombros con una botella de licor y se lo llevó a una gran fiesta de bailarinas semidesnudas y hombres cantando borrachos. En medio de todo, reía a carcajadas un enorme hombre, casi tan grande como un gigante, sentado y conectado a mil aparatos mientras bebía sake.

—¡Padre! ¡Necesitas cuidar tu salud! —escuchaste la voz de Marco gritando.

—¡Patrañas, déjame vivir mi vida en paz, mocoso! —dijo dando otro sorbo —¡Hijos míos! —habló, y su voz resonó por todo el barco como si llevara megáfono —¡Me alegra verlos de nuevo! ¡Así que brindemos!

Entre tanto ruido, tantas caras desconocidas, tantos hombres, te sentiste ansiosa, así que procurarse alejarte, pero por todos lados había gente. Te replegaste contra uno de los barandales, mirando el océano, cuando…

—A ti no te conozco —una voz grave y rasposa te sorprendió por detrás. Volteaste, para hallarte frente a frente con el hombre más fuerte del mundo. Nunca en tu vida te habías sentido tan pequeña, tan intimidada. Su mirada seria parecía la de un tigre apunto de lanzarse a su presa.

—Es ( ). La recogimos de un pueblo que atacó la marina —mencionó Marco a su lado, y le miraste a los ojos como suplicando que te ayudara a escapar. Pero él sonrió burlón y no dijo nada.

—Y bien, ¿entonces tengo otra hija? —por un momento, dejaste de respirar. ¿Así de fácil? ¿Así de fácil te aceptaba, te llamaba hija? Por alguna razón, sentiste tus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero no las dejabas escapar —¡Ja, ja, ja! —se carcajeó ante tu cara de conmoción —Ven, hija mía, no te quedes ahí atrás, estamos de fiesta —entonces, sí, no pudiste evitar echarte a llorar. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien te nombró su hija? Tantos, tantos años… recordaste a tu padre, cuyo empezaba a deslavarse en tu memoria, y luego, viste la cara de ese viejo pirata, y no sentiste miedo. Nada de miedo. Barbablanca ya se había distraído con otra cosa, pero tú llorabas cada vez más. Marco te miró con ternura, y se acercó a ti. Entonces, sin pensarlo, te aventaste a sus brazos y hundiste tu rostro en su pecho, mojándole la piel y el tatuaje con tus lágrimas. Él correspondió a tu abrazo, sosteniéndote fuerte, y te susurró al oído:

—Bienvenida a la tripulación.

Poco después de eso, el doctor te dio de alta. Los muchachos insistían en que tenías que aprender a pelear, como un digno miembro de los Piratas de Barbablanca. Pasabas las tardes divirtiéndote, tomando cerveza con todos y jugando a las vencidas. Seguido, Puño de Fuego entrenaba contigo, y obviamente, siempre terminabas perdiendo. Pero hey, comenzabas a agarrarle el ritmo. Y la verdad es que no estaba nada mal ir al consultorio del doctor después a tratarte las quemaduras.

Era un momento muy íntimo y especial. No habían vuelto a abrazarse desde aquel día. Mas sólo esto, estos momentos de silencio en los que, con todo el cuidado y meticulosidad del mundo trataba tus heridas, con bálsamo y algodón, eran algo valiosísimo para ti. Y aunque no lo sabías, para él también. Nunca se tardaba tanto tiempo con nadie más. Seguido se preguntaba si debía decirte algo. Si debía invitarte a salir. En realidad, estaba bastante seguro que sentías algo por él. Pero no quería presionarte. Estaba consciente de que no confiabas mucho en la gente y no quería apresurar nada si tú no te sentías segura. A pesar de sonreír con todos, sabía que, aunque no las conociera, había en ti algunas heridas, que él no podía curar.

Se daba cuenta cuando en medio de la fiesta volteabas a otro lado y tus ojos se ennegrecían. En esos momentos sólo podía observarte y sentir un nudo en el pecho.

No se dio cuenta, que, mientras aplicaba agua oxigenada a una cortada en el dorso de tu mano, dejó de ver lo que hacía y te miraba directo a los ojos como perdido. Te pusiste nerviosa. Tal era su ensimismamiento, que había dejado de aplicar con el algodón.

—¿Marco?

—Perdón. Sólo pensaba en lo hermosa que eres —parpadeaste varias veces, roja hasta las orejas. Él sonrió de lado. Tragaste saliva. Era raro que hiciera algo así. Pero tomó tu mano, y acarició con la yema de su pulgar tu mano lastimada, con gentileza para que no te doliera —¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, y te pareció muy raro que lo hiciera.

—Bien, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Ayer te noté algo triste —te sorprendió que lo mencionara. Que tuviera tiempo siquiera de fijarse en ello. Sobre todo, porque se había esforzado muchísimo por sonreír y que nadie se preocupara.

—¿Te diste cuenta?

—Por supuesto.

—Yo… —él sonrió.

—Está bien si no quieres hablar de ello.

—No. Ayer fue el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres —frunció un poco el ceño.

—Ya veo… —le dieron unas ganas tremendas de abrazarte, pero se contuvo.

—Fueron asesinados por piratas. Entraron a la casa. Mi madre me escondió en el clóset. Eran una pareja joven así que les creyeron que no tenían hijos —sólo escucharte decir aquello, provocó un vacío en el estómago del Fénix —A mi papá le dispararon enseguida. Pero a mi mamá no. La violaron entre varios hasta que dejó de gritar —eso explicaba por qué te había costado tanto confiar —¿No es irónico? —dijiste, mientras tus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas —Y acabé convirtiéndome en pirata… —no pudiste evitar echarte a llorar. ¿Hace cuánto no llorabas por esto? Hacía muchísimo. Pero algo sobre Marco te hacía sentir tan… vulnerable.

Él te miró más serio que nunca, y comenzó a acariciar tu mejilla limpiando las lágrimas, entonces, pegó su frente con la tuya.

—Nunca, jamás, nadie en este barco, te haría daño, los sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí —le respondiste entre llanto y risa.

—Y sabes, que, si alguien alguna vez se atreviera, yo mismo me encargaría de traerte su cabeza —dijo, con un tono tan serio que te dio escalofríos.

—Marco…

—( )…

Despegó sus frentes, pero no cortó la cercanía. Sentías tu corazón latir tan fuerte que parecía salirse de tu pecho. Tenías su rostro tan, tan cerca…

Cerraste los ojos, pegando tu nariz con la de él. Y el doctor aprovechó la señal para unir sus labios con los tuyos.

Por dios. Besaba mejor de lo que te imaginabas. Tenía una extraña habilidad de volver el beso sensual y apasionado, sin dejar de ser cortés y parsimonioso. Como encendiendo una tenue llama en tu pecho, una llama azul.

Esa tarde te tiró sobre la camilla, sin dejar de besarte, y se colocó encima de ti, para hacerte el amor.


	6. ¿Recuerdas? Shanks x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Ha de ser un mensajero nada más —comentó despreocupado llevándose la cerveza de nuevo a la boca.  
>  —O una mensajera... —dijo burlonamente Ben Beckman, haciendo carcajear a los demás mientras el capitán enrojecía y se atragantaba con el líquido del tarro de madera.  
>  —Ojalá —contestó risueño con esa ligereza tan característica de él.

—¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! —una voz desesperada interrumpió la tertulia. El Pelirrojo alzó la vista, algo nublada por el alcohol, mientras todos sus oficiales principales miraban al grumete que había interrumpido sus carcajadas con aburrimiento —¡L-la la... la bandera!

  
—¿Cuál bandera?, hombre, vamos... —dijo el capitán, curioso por la expresión de horror en el tipo.

  
—¡La bandera de Kaidou! —El pirata alzó una ceja un momento, y luego sonrió en grande, con un poco de cinismo. Luego, se transformó en carcajada y sus compañeros soltaron sonrisas y pequeñas risas también. Mientras que aquél nuevo tripulante los veía confundido.

  
—Ha de ser un mensajero nada más —comentó despreocupado llevándose la cerveza de nuevo a la boca.

  
—O una mensajera... —dijo burlonamente Ben Beckman, haciendo carcajear a los demás mientras el capitán enrojecía y se atragantaba con el líquido del tarro de madera.

  
—Ojalá —contestó risueño con esa ligereza tan característica de él.

  
—No cree que vaya a intentar declararle la guerra, ¿o sí? —preguntó el hombre del anuncio.

  
—Nah, no lo creo. Digo, ganas no le faltan, pero dudo que se atreva.

  
—Estaban muy cerca de la costa, en cualquier momento... —pronunció aquello, cuando un sable francés cortó las hojas de la maleza selvática para adentrarse en el claro donde la tripulación del Pelirrojo se emborrachaba felizmente. 

  
—¡Akagami! —se escuchó una voz de mujer, profunda y ronca. El susodicho puso una cara de espanto como la que pone un niño regañado tras haberse robado unos caramelos. Sus allegados soltaron una risotada. 

  
Frente a ellos, una mujer lideraba lo que parecía ser un ejército de bestias salvajes semi-antropomórficas, feroces, letales e intimidantes.

  
—¡Kaidou, uno de los cuatro emperadores del Nuevo Mundo, el Señor de las Bestias, tiene un mensaje para ti! —anunció con voz formal y diplomática, pero que resonó en el silencio de la expectativa. La mujer, observó de reojo los barriles y tarros de cerveza —Veo que tus hábitos no han mejorado mucho, Shanks —sonrió de lado. El aludido se rascó la nuca un poco nervioso.

  
—Pues no, ya ves... —el heraldo que anunció la llegada volteaba de un lado al otro confundido, pues al parecer esta mujer y su capitán, quienes sostenían una mirada muy intensa sobre los ojos del otro se conocían. 

  
—¿Podemos hablar en privado? —preguntó ecuánime.

  
—Sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti —contestó encantador con una sonrisa galante y una voz ligera como canto del viento. Ella no se inmutó ante el comentario, pero los hombres de su navío acostumbrados a su regio carácter, lograron percibir una pequeña turbación trémula en el brillo de sus ojos —¿Vamos a mi camarote? —sugirió. Un pequeño rubor cubrió las mejillas de ella.

  
—De acuerdo. —La tripulación de ambos se quedó en el claro. De parte de las bestias se notaba cierta tensión y rechazo, mientras que, aquellos que acompañaron al Pelirrojo en sus aventuras desde hacía años, no se sentían intimidados en lo absoluto y continuaban su tertulia. Los músicos retomaban las piezas que estaban tocando, y la cerveza, que cortesmente fue ofrecida a los invitados, quienes la rechazaron, nuevamente se vertía en los tarros. Tan sólo los más nuevos miembros de la tripulación, menos íntimos del capitán, miraban con temor y recelo a las criaturas de Kaido.

  
Shanks y la mujer caminaron por un sendero de tierra sobre la selva hasta la costa norte sin decir una sola palabra. A veces él la miraba nervioso, como queriendo decir algo, pero no se atrevía a contestar nada. Subieron al navío y entraron a la cámara del capitán, donde había un pequeño escritorio con una silla en cada extremo, y encendió una vela que proyectó su luz y su sombra sobre la madera de la habitación.

  
—Y bien, ¿qué es lo que quiere Kaido de mí? —preguntó por fin el Yonkou.

  
—Quiere formar una alianza.

  
—¡Una alianza! Válgame Dios, ¿y eso como para qué? 

  
—Para eliminar a Kurohige.

  
Shanks soltó una carcajada. 

  
—Eh, vaya. Así que también lo ve como una amenaza, no me sorprende... —mencionó señalando la cicatriz en su rostro. Ella frunció el ceño. 

  
—Mi querida ( ), ¿por qué esa cara?

  
—No te hubiera pasado eso si no fueras tan imprudente.

  
—Es verdad, pero tampoco quiero ir por la vida preocupándome de lo que pasa, prefiero vivir el momento, ya lo sabes.

  
—Y así es como regresas del East Blue sin un brazo.

  
—Ow, ¿todavía estás enojada por eso? Todavía te puedo abrazar con un solo brazo... 

  
—Shanks... —murmuró con un hilo de voz —No he venido por esos asuntos.

  
—Lo sé, lo sé... has venido en una misión diplomática. ¿Y después de la alianza qué, me traicionará y habrá una colisión entre nosotros?

  
—No me lo ha dicho.

  
—Pero es muy probable.

  
—No te lo negaré.

  
—( ), ¿por qué sigues ahí?

  
—Deberías saberlo.

  
—¿Esa es la mejor manera de ser yonkou? —ella se cruzó de hombros.

  
—Es la mejor manera de averiguar cómo asesinarlo.

  
—Qué miedo, me pregunto qué dirás de mí a mis espaldas..

  
—Nunca te menciono —él se rio.

  
—Ja, ja, ja. Qué triste... ni siquiera una mención valgo.

  
—No seas dramático...

  
—Bromeo, sé que me adoras.

  
—Eso dices tú.

  
—Yo te adoro...

  
—Shanks... —él sonrió. Se levantó de su silla de capitán y rodeó la mesa, para colocarse atrás de ella. Tomó con dos dedos las hebras de su cabello ( ) y se las llevó al rostro para inhalar el aroma.

  
—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te lo dije? —le susurró en el oído, erizándole toda la piel del cuerpo y arrancándole un suspiro.

  
—Sí... 

  
—Éramos tan solo unos críos... —continuó, apoyando su cara en el hombro ajeno, y rodeándola por la cintura por detrás de la silla. Ella se mantuvo quieta pensando en el calor que emanaba el hombre que la sostenía —Iba a besarte en ese momento...

  
—Pero Buggy apareció y se puso a gritar como siempre —Shanks soltó una carcajada.

  
—Sí. Creo que también le gustabas. 

  
—Sí, me lo confesó después que tú y se ofendió cuando lo rechacé.

  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Con razón dejó de hablarte de la nada! ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

  
—Que no podía corresponderle porque tenía sentimientos por ti —dijo con una suave sonrisa nostálgica. Él se quedó serio un momento, sorprendido. Se separó un poco de ella para verle la cara de frente. 

  
—Eso no me lo dijiste a mí. Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que nunca me diste una respuesta. 

  
—¿Era necesario?

  
—Tal vez, creo que me hubiera gustado oírlo a esa edad —dijo sonriendo, mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca. 

  
—No quería que te creyeras mucho...

  
—Qué tiempos... ¿no lo extrañas?

  
—¿A quién?

  
—Al Capitán Roger. 

  
—Todos y cada uno de los días —murmuró en un suspiro, nostálgico y dulce, mientras esbozaba una suave sonrisa.

  
—El mundo parecía tan sencillo entonces...

  
—Limpiando el piso del Oro Jackson... —contestó ella con una pequeña risa.

  
—Uff, yo era fatal en eso... —dijo, mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa frente a ella.

  
—Y que lo digas, por tu culpa siempre tenía trabajo doble, y el idiota de Buggy nunca se acomidaba a ayudarme...

  
—Ups... creo que no sabía eso...

  
—Ay, siempre te tuve envidia... eras el favorito del capitán.

  
—¿Tú crees?

  
—¡Claro que sí! Hasta te dio su sombrero.

  
—Ah, sí.

  
—Y ahora lo tiene ese niño, Luffy. 

  
—¿Te molesta? 

  
—No. Eres un bobo, pero confío en tu juicio. He estado atenta a su carrera, espero que no muera en vano, me agrada —una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del pelirrojo.

  
—¡¿Verdad?! —exclamó emocionado —¡Y tendrías que haberlo conocido en persona cuando era un renacuajo! —comenzó a carcajearse —Se parece mucho al capitán. Espero que lo conozcas algún día. Vas a ver que te va a encantar —ella también sonrió.

  
—A veces todavía te ves como un niño cuando pones esa expresión en tu cara —le dijo, mirándole con ternura. —Aunque ahora seas un hombre —dijo, viéndolo completo, de los pies a la cabeza, y luego dejando sus ojos sobre los del otro. Dentro de sus iris algo ardía, contenido, en el interior de su cuerpo. Y Shanks lo sabía, podía sentirlo. Le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad, serio. El corazón de ella latía como si fuera a salírsele del pecho, mas no quería perder el control de manera desenfrenada aunque cada célula pareciera gritarle que diera de inmediato el salto a rodearle por el cuello con los brazos y robarle un beso, cada que inhalaba el fuerte aroma masculino que emanaba el cuerpo del otro. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría sin bañarse? Quizá bastante. Pero esa esencia concentrada y la calidez que irradiaba eran como opio para su cerebro.

  
—( )... —dijo, llevando sus manos al rostro de ella para quitarle de la frente un mechón suelto, con las ásperas yemas de sus dedos. Silencio. El índice y el pulgar se deslizaron por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su boca y acarició suavemente su labio inferior desde la comisura. Ella se estremeció —Dime por favor que no has venido sólo a hablar de Kaido —murmuró con voz ronca y seductora y a ella se le escapó un sonoro suspiro, que hizo correr más rápido la sangre roja en las venas del pirata.

  
—Sabes bien que la política más bien es la excusa —murmuró con voz anhelante, mientras el más alto se inclinaba para besarle. Apenas un suave contacto, que después, se sellaba hasta lo más profundo en una apasionada lucha para devorar al otro. 

  
Entonces él la tomó con su mano por la cintura y haciendo gala de su fuerza anormal la cargó, para sentarla sobre su regazo en la mesa. En cuanto estuvieron en esa posición, ella abrió las piernas para acomodar sus caderas y amoldarse justo sobre la entrepierna del otro, sintiendo su creciente erección, y haciéndole soltar un gruñido dentro del beso interminable. Y dirigió sus manos a su ancha espalda masculina dibujando un camino con sus dedos hasta llegar a su cuello, y subir por su nuca enrredando sus dedos entre las hebras de cabello pelirrojo, pegando más su rostro con el de ella y volviendo el beso aún más voraz. A lo que él respondió acariciando su muslo con la mano desde la rodilla hasta al torso y de regreso. Provocándole tan solo con eso profundos estremecimientos, y arrancándole suspiros ahogados que se hundían en la saliva compartida.

  
—Shanks... —murmuró con voz quebrada separándose un momento para respirar, que él aprovechó para tumbarla sobre el escritorio y colocarse encima de ella, empezando a besar su cuello; mientras ella dirigía sus manos al pecho descubierto del pirata y le quitaba el saco lanzándolo en alguna parte de la habitación, para después terminar de abrir la camisa que ya estaba a medio desabotonar. Él correspondió quitándole a su vez la capa y la blusa, exhibiendo los pechos dentro del sostén. Se mordió el labio inferior y luego coló su mano por su espalda para desabrochar la pieza de ropa interior. Y cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos del torso ella se sentó un momento y volvió a rodearle con los brazos para plantarle otro beso en la boca. Otro beso sobre esos labios delgados y ásperos por la vida nómada del pirata en la mar; y sus yemas locas recorrían la espalda marcada que comenzaba a sudar.

  
—( ).... —murmuró él en un suspiro separándose del beso para volver a besarle el cuello, y bajar hasta su pecho, dejando pequeñas mordidas en sus pechos, succionando sus pezones y provocando que la mujer soltara leves gemidos contenidos y retorciera los pies. Para luego continuar por su abdomen hasta llegar a los pantalones. Con una pequeña risa pícara los desabrochó con la boca y le dirigió una mirada divertida a ella que sonrió también girando los ojos por lo ridículo que a veces era. Entonces bajó los pantalones, que ella terminó de aventar con los pies, quitándose de una vez los zapatos, y luego retiró la ropa interior exponiendo la intimidad femenina. Se le quedó mirando un rato como quien ve una pieza en un museo, relamiéndose la boca con los ojos brillantes de anhelo. Ella suspiró sumiéndose en la desesperación de sentirse ya completamente húmeda.

  
Entonces él con el dedo índice separó los labios menores exponiendo por completo su vagina.

  
—Estás tan, tan mojada... —murmuró con voz ronca sintiendo el olor a mujer penetrando en el aire.

  
—Siempre me pongo así por ti. 

  
—Que lo digas de esa manera me pone aún más duro —ella sonrió de lado.

  
—Lo sé. 

  
Dirigió después su boca a los genitales de ella para recorrer la intimidad entera con la lengua robándole un sonoro gemido a la mujer. Hacía círculos sobre su clítoris con la punta y luego se deslizaba hasta la vagina introduciéndose una y otra vez, mientras ella se retorcía y enredaba sus manos en su pelo rojo apretándole la cabeza con los muslos sin dejar de jadear y gemir. Esa reacción le provocaba gran orgullo a él quien continuaba con su tarea con cada vez más ímpetu, hasta que ella no aguantó más y le empapó el rostro con su líquido al alcanzar el orgasmo. Se limpió el rostro con la mano y lamió sus dedos después, ella se tapó la cara ligeramente avergonzada por el color rojísimo de sus mejillas y él sonrió con autosuficiencia. Entonces ella se hincó sobre la madera del escritorio y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del hombre, despojándolo de una vez finalmente de su ropa y quedando a mano los dos, completamente desnudos. Entonces se llevó el miembro erecto a la boca, mojándolo primero con saliva para después succionar la punta con destreza, mientras él gruñía roncamente del placer. Y así jugueteaba con la lengua y se lo llevaba al interior de la boca, poco a poco introduciéndolo más hasta llegarle a la garganta, aumentando poco a poco el ritmo a uno cada vez más desenfrenado. Shanks deslizó su mano por la espalda contraria, masajeó y apretó su trasero y luego por atrás introdujo sus dedos en la vagina aún mojadísima de ella, mientras el placer que le otorgaba con su oral era cada más frenético e intenso. Hasta que ya no pudo más y le pidió que parara tomando su cabeza y separándosela del miembro.

  
Entonces ambos sabían qué es lo que seguía ahora, lo que en realidad más anhelaban y esperaban casi desde que cruzaron los ojos en el claro. 

  
Él la recostó y se colocó encima de ella, la besó dulcemente y se introdujo en su cavidad, penetrándola lentamente. Ella soltó un suspiro de genuino placer mientras el miembro caliente del pelirrojo presionaba contra sus paredes internas, y aquél ruido sugerente se volvió más fuerte cuando llegó a lo más profundo. Entonces el pirata se comenzó a mover, primero lento, de adentro hacia afuera, y poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo hasta que se tornó salvaje, caótico y duro y ella gritaba su nombre arañándole la espalda. 

  
Cada estocada era como una cucharadita de cielo y el mundo entero desaparecía de su cabeza. Sólo podía sentir el peso del otro sobre ella, el calor y el sudor de su torso y su espalda ancha, sus besos delirantes, y la fricción maravillosa de su pelvis con la contraria, cómo su clítoris se frotaba con el nacimiento del falo. Una, y otra, y otra vez. 

  
Perdió la cuenta del tiempo, no supo cuánto estuvieron así, probando posiciones distintas, ella sobre él acostado, ambos sentados, por un lado, en cuatro, de nuevo sobre ella... moviéndose con tal maestría que la llevó al orgasmo tres veces más, cuando él jadeó que ya no podía más.

  
Se vino adentro con un sonoro gemido ronco. Ella también gimió, y el pirata se desplomó encima de su cuerpo. Qué delicia tan grande sentir todo su peso aplastándole, su piel, su sudor, su semen escurriéndose...

  
—Te amo —le susurró en el oído suavemente con tono cansado. 

  
—Yo también te amo, Shanks. —le contestó con dulzura abrazándole. Entonces lo escuchó roncar. Joder, se había quedado dormido encima de ella... puso los ojos en blanco, pero luego suspiró resignada y con una dulce sonrisa le acarició el pelo. 

Tardaba demasiado en despertar. No es que le molestara tenerlo encima, pero definitivamente era un fastidio que el borracho se desmayara así nada más después de terminar. Todavía adentro de ella. 

  
—Shaaaaanks —le llamaba exasperada picándole la cabeza y zarandeándolo —shaaaanks... idiota. ¡Despierta! —gritó. Entonces el otro desorientado se levantó de golpe. 

  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —dijo mirando a los lados.

  
—Te quedaste dormido.

  
Volteó abajo, donde estaba la mujer todavía desnuda, y sonrió enormemente. Luego le dio un pequeño beso en la boca. 

  
—Te ves hermosa toda sudada y cubierta de fluidos —ella se ruborizó. 

  
—Ya es tarde, debo irme —él hizo un puchero. 

  
—Por qué eres así —renegó como niño pequeño —siempre te vas tan pronto cuando te veo...

  
—Es que tengo cosas que hacer, además, mi tripulación me espera y podría ser sospechoso.

  
—Bah, déjalos averiguarlo

.   
—¡No! No quiero que Kaido sepa qué tan cercana es mi relación contigo —él frunció el ceño como haciendo un berrinche. Si hubiera tenido otro brazo, probablemente los hubiera cruzado —Ay, vamos, prometo volver a visitarte pronto...

  
—Eso dices, y ya tenía más de un año sin verte.

  
—Pues no eres siempre muy fácil de encontrar...

  
—Lo sé, lo sé, vale —sonrió despreocupado, mientras ambos se bajaban del escritorio finalmente. Cínicamente, ella agarró la camisa del otro para limpiarse todo el cuerpo mojado y pegostioso.

  
—¡Oye! 

  
—Si lo hago con la mía va a oler demasiado...

  
—Hmmm vale vale, creo que tengo otra por acá. 

  
Cuando ambos terminaron de vestirse, regresaron por el mismo sendero en la selva. Ya había anochecido, y en el claro todos los que esperaban ya estaban enfiestados y tomando. Incluso las bestias de Kaido.

  
—¿Ves? No tenías nada de que preocuparte. ¿Por qué no duermes conmigo esta noche en el barco? —dijo guiñándole el ojo —Mañana pueden zarpar tú y tus hombres.

  
—¿Tienes una buena botella de vino?

  
—Para ti siempre.


	7. Perdidos (Zoro x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿A la derecha... o a la izquierda? Se detuvo en seco sobre el camino de tierra que se bifurcaba ante sus ojos. Frunció el ceño. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla. Dios, ¿por qué siempre esa panda de inútiles se perdían?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí va, este capítulo es para mi roomie, Génesis, a quien lo único que le gusta de One Piece es Zoro ahahah

_¿A la derecha... o a la izquierda?_ Se detuvo en seco sobre el camino de tierra que se bifurcaba ante sus ojos. Frunció el ceño. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla. Dios, ¿por qué siempre esa panda de inútiles se perdían? Se preguntaba pensando en sus compañeros de tripulación, que, según él, hasta hace un momento le acompañaban, y en un parpadear de ojos, habían desaparecido. Decidió mejor regresar al barco, se dio media vuelta para ello, sin embargo, casi le duele la cabeza tratando de averiguar por cuál dirección había venido. Demonios. Suspiró resignado agarrando camino hacia la derecha. El camino de la izquierda, llevaba a un famoso pueblo gastronómico donde Sanji quería conseguir provisiones y Luffy terminar con las bodegas de los restaurantes. 

  
Caminó y caminó lo que probablemente fueron al menos dos horas, entonces soltó un gruñido de desesperación al cielo. Luego suspiró resignado, y siguió con el paso.   
El sol era intenso y le abrazaba la nuca, cuando, después de un rato que le pareció eterno, frente a él encontró una pequeña aldea en el campo. Tal vez ahí estaría el resto de los Sombrero de Paja —aunque eso no tenía mucho sentido, pues el sitio al que se dirigieron era una ciudad, no un pueblo —.

  
Al acercarse, algunas personas, mujeres con sus niños de la mano, ancianos vendiendo canastos hechos a mano, y viejas con tendidos de verduras en la calle principal se le quedaron viendo de mala manera. Hizo una mueca. En el tablón de anuncios del pueblo había carteles de diferentes piratas famosos, incluyendo, por supuesto, a él.   
Cada que intentaba preguntarle a alguien por direcciones, se daban la vuelta de inmediato presos de un pánico agobiante. No sabía si sentirse mal porque lo consideraran un demonio, u orgulloso de su fama. De cualquier manera era un fastidio. 

  
Así vagó un buen rato por el pueblo, hasta llegar a las afueras, donde una frente a una bonita casa de madera, había una mujer en el jardín.

  
Se detuvo en seco. Tenía el cabello de un hermoso color ( ), y unos preciosos ojos ( ) brillantes. Pero no era su belleza física lo que le llamó la atención, al grado de hacerle contener el aliento un segundo. No.

  
La joven estaba blandiendo una espada. Practicaba sus movimientos, y parecía como agua, como si la hoja de su sable fuera un río y sólo ella pudiera dictar hacia dónde iría la corriente. Fuerte, imponente, y sin embargo, una forma tan pulcra, precisa y delicada, que sólo imaginarse sus propias katanas colisionando con ella le hervía la sangre en ese extraño impulso animal que siente en todas las batallas que valen la pena. 

  
Le tomó un instante a ella percatarse de la presencia del extraño. Le observó de reojo, luego vio las tres espadas del Cazador de Piratas, y su expresión, primero adusta y alerta se transformó en curiosidad.

  
—¿Qué hace Roronoa Zoro en un pequeño pueblo como este?

  
—Me perdí.

  
—Wow, había leído que tu sentido de la orientación era malo, pero pensé que eso sólo era propaganda —dijo sonriendo de lado. El aludido gruñó. 

  
—No soy yo el que me pierde, son ellos los que se separan de mí —argumento, como si eso tuviera alguna lógica y la chica no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. El espadachín resignado ni siquiera se molestó en argumentar de nuevo.

  
—Supongo que ibas a la ciudad, ¿no es así?

  
—Eso creo, el cocinero de mierda quería comprar provisiones y mi capitán comer.

  
—Sí, la ciudad de esta isla es muy famosa por su cultura culinaria. Pero es raro que los turistas visiten por acá.

  
—Y bien... ¿sabes cómo llegar? 

  
—¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué no habría de saberlo? —El muchacho alzó una ceja. 

  
—Joder, espero que no esté muy lejos, quién sabe cuánto tiempo caminé, y a este paso se hará de noche. No íbamos a pasar más de un día aquí. 

  
—Pues, hay un camino que corta por el bosque, puedo llevarte por ahí, si gustas —sugirió la extraña. El rostro de él se iluminó.

  
—¿De verdad? ¡Agradecería mucho si lo hicieras! 

  
—Claro. Mira, no luces tan despiadado como dices —él hizo una mueca.

  
—Tch, no deberías creer las mentiras que cuenta el periódico.

  
—Supongo. Tal vez sea mi imaginación, pero juraría que hace un momento en cuanto me viste, estabas a punto de saltar a cortarme en dos —dijo, sonriendo de lado, mirándole de reojo perspicazmente. El aludido adoptó una expresión seria en el rostro. Sí, estuvo a punto de lanzarse como una bestia a atacar sin razón. Por supuesto que cualquier espadachín que valiera la pena podría percibir su sed de sangre en kilómetros. Y esta muchacha no era la excepción. Sonrió enormemente. Tal vez perderse no había sido tan malo.

  
Ella comenzó a avanzar, y la siguió con una ligera sonrisa.

  
—Bien, aquí es la entrada al camino que te digo —comentó, cuando alcanzaron la orilla del bosque. La pradera floreada y verde se terminaba para dar paso a altos árboles de troncos oscuros, muy pegados entre sí, ocultando entre tinieblas el bosque profundo. Había algunos arbustos espinosos cubiertos de telarañas marcando la transición entre la vegetación alta y la baja. La chica despejó algunas ramas para introducirse, y le señaló al moreno que la siguiera. Él obedeció sin cuestionarse mucho. 

  
Entonces se encontraron adentro. El sueño era húmedo, como si acabara de llover, cubierto por una densa capa de hojas caídas, ramas, musgo y pequeñas plantas que crecían por todos lados. Las copas de los árboles eran altas. Había pinos, encinos y cedros; pequeñas ardillitas correteaban de un lado a otro sobre sus cortezas, y no muy lejos de ellos, un pequeño sendero, viejo, pues parecía llevar años sin uso, trazaba el camino a seguir. O, al menos, un camino. 

  
—Vamos —sonrió ella y dio un salto entre las ramas. 

  
Al principio, hubo un silencio bastante incómodo. Roronoa Zoro no hablaba mucho y se mantenía serio todo el tiempo. Varias veces la hizo exasperarse cuando, apenas parpadeaba, por alguna razón incomprensible, ya estaba caminando hacia el lado contrario, o hacia la parte salvaje del bosque. Era más el esfuerzo mental que el físico, para asegurarse que ese hombre desubicado no desapareciera. Y por si fuera poco, él seguía mirándola fijamente —y a su espada —todo el tiempo, como un tigre apunto de abalanzarse sobre su presa. Y no sabía si aquello le desagradaba, o al contrario, encendía una extraña emoción en ella. Se mordía el labio interior, con la mano sobre el mango del sable preguntándose si sería prudente desafiar a un hombre así, con tanta experiencia, que viajaba por el mundo en innumerables batallas. ¿Perdería muy fácil, o acaso tendría una oportunidad? Empezaba a sospechar que el otro estaba pasando por el mismo dilema, cuando alzó la voz para hablar:

  
—No te pregunté cómo te llamabas.

  
—( ). Mi nombre es ( ).

  
—Ah... —se quedó callado un momento —Desde cuando... 

  
—¿Hmmmm? 

  
—¿Desde cuándo practicas la esgrima?

  
—Oh, es algo que mi padre me enseñó cuando era niña. Una antigua tradición familiar... como no tuvo hijos varones, me enseñó todo lo que sabía a mí —comentó con un deje de ironía y amargura. Zoro frunció el ceño y se le hizo nudo el estómago. Sonaba demasiado parecido a... —La gente no cree que sea capaz de ser espadachina porque soy mujer —escuchar esas palabras fue como un golpe bajo para Zoro. 

  
—Nunca, nunca jamás escuches a quienes te digan eso —le contestó y ella parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida. 

  
—No había escuchado a un hombre decirme eso antes, mucho menos a un espadachín —Zoro se rascó la nuca nervioso.

  
—Es sólo que... Hmmm tenía una amiga. Y siempre me pateó el trasero, así que, sería estúpido de mi parte si pensara que sólo por ser mujer eres más débil... 

  
—Ya veo...

  
—Eres más débil porque yo seré el más grande espadachín del mundo —dijo, sonriendo de lado con arrogancia. La chica alzó una ceja y sonrió de vuelta. Vaya, si el muchacho era encantador...

  
—No lo sé, tendríamos que averiguarlo... —dijo, con un tono de voz incitador, como si estuviera seduciéndole. El otro se mordió el labio. Vaciló un momento. Entonces, en apenas un parpadeo, desenvainó su katana y lanzó su ataque contra la muchacha, quien reaccionó apenas pudo desenvainando la propia para bloquear el corte. 

  
El sonido de metal resonó como un eco por todo el bosque, y los pájaros saliron volando y aullando de las copas. Una ráfaga de viento producida por la colisión agitó las copas a su alrededor. En cuestión de menos de un segundo, Zoro lanzó un nuevo ataque, ella lo esquivó, y un tronco terminó partido en dos. Entonces contraatacó con una técnica propia, mas el otro la bloqueó. 

  
Y así estuvieron, chocando acero durante un buen rato, perdiendo rastro del sendero, y acabando en medio del bosque profundo. 

  
—Tiempo, tiempo —jadeó ella tratando de respirar, completamente exhausta.

  
—Hmmm, si apenas comenzamos —dijo el otro haciendo un puchero.

  
—Ya no puedo más. Tú ganas. Eres mucho más fuerte que yo —dijo, recargándose sobre un tronco —Si quieres terminar conmigo, sería honorable y lo entendería.   
—Nah. no voy a atacar a alguien que ya se rindió —dijo, guardando sus katanas nuevamente en la funda.

  
—Vale... —dijo ella desplomándose en el suelo. 

  
—Pero, nada mal. —comenzó —Para estar encerrada en una pequeña isla... deberías salir al mar —sonrió —nunca serás más fuerte a menos que te enfrentes al mundo real. Hay muchas personas fuertes ahí afuera, mucho más fuertes que yo... 

  
—Lo sé. Aunque no estoy segura de si mi meta sea ser la espadachina más poderosa del mundo como tú...

  
—¿Cuál es tu meta?

  
—No tengo una.

  
—Hmmm. Búscala —ella rio un poco.

  
—Está bien. Lo haré.

  
—Oye...

  
—¿Sí, Roronoa Zoro?

  
—¿Podemos ir ya a la ciudad?

  
—...—abrió los ojos enormemente —¡El camino! —exclamó volteando de un lado a otro tratando de buscar el sendero, pero ya no estaba ahí. Tan solo árboles, y matorrales, y más y más árboles —¡Oh Dios, no está!

  
—Hey, pero es tu tierra natal, conoces el camino, ¿verdad? —preguntó el otro, comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

  
—¡Pero todo luce igual! ¡Y ya no es igual que antes! ¿Cómo diablos voy a saber cuál es la dirección correcta?

—¡Ugh, mujer, por tu culpa nos perdimos!

  
—¡Hey, no me eches a mí la culpa, esto es un trabajo en equipo! 

  
—¡Pero tú eras mi guía!

  
—¡Pero tú querías pelear!  
—¡Tú también! —discutieron mirándose a la cara con los ceños fruncidos. Él hacía una mueca y ella arrugaba la nariz. Entonces cortó el intenso contacto visual y suspiró resignada.

  
—Eso es cierto... supongo que no perdemos nada moviéndonos. Si pudiéramos ver el sol, al menos sabía dónde está el norte... ¿Por qué no vamos en esa dirección? 

  
—Como sea...

  
Y así, pasaron un par de horas caminando, sin encontrar el sendero, ni salir del bosque. 

  
—¡Este bosque es enooorme! —se quejó el peliverde.

  
—Ya sé... perdón, no era mi intención hacer que te perdieras más... —dijo ella, comenzando a sentirse decaída —Mira, ya está anocheciendo... —comentó con aflicción al voltear hacia las copas y ver la poca luz que se filtraba desaparecer. 

  
—¡Aghh! lo que me faltaba... ¿esos idiotas no están buscándome?

  
—Tus compañeros no se irían sin ti, ¿o sí? 

  
—Apuesto a que a ese cocinero enamoradizo le encantaría... tenemos que apurarnos... —presionó.

  
—No creo... que sea prudente. 

  
—Bah, no le tengo miedo a la oscuridad.

  
—Tal vez deberías... —mencionó ella con un tono lúgubre.

  
—¿De qué hablas?

—Este no es.. un bosque normal.

  
—¿Por qué, hay algún fantasma? uuuuuh —dijo él burlándose de ella.

  
—De día, es como cualquier otro, de noche... cobra vida —él se rio —¡No te rías! Es verdad. No sé nada de fantasmas, pero los árboles aquí cambian de lugar cada noche. Si ahora salimos, vamos a perdernos aún más y dar vueltas en círculos. Por eso está el sendero. Es la única manera segura de atravesar el bosque. Aunque te aprendieras de memoria todo, al día siguiente se vería distinto —Zoro se rascó la nuca resignado y suspiró. No sonaba a que estuviera mintiendo, y había visto demasiadas cosas extrañas en en Grandline como para poner en duda lo que le decía la muchacha. Entonces se desplomó sobre el suelo para sentarse. 

  
—Acampemos aquí en ese caso —dijo bostezando, acomodándose en un tronco para echarse a dormir.

  
—Deberíamos empezar una fogata.. para alejar también a los animales.

  
—Sí, te encargo eso —ella frunció el ceño.

  
—¿No vas a ayudarme? 

  
—¿Quieres que me mueva de aquí? —dijo alzando una ceja. Ella palideció de solo imaginarse que el otro se iba por su cuenta a buscar leña y terminaba perdiéndose solo.  
—Ahora vengo... —cuando regresó, Roronoa Zoro estaba durmiendo. Era impresionante que pudiera dormir en una situación así, la verdad. Soltó un suspiró y comenzó a frotar un palito sobre la madera para producir la chispa. Y justo a tiempo la fogata encendió, pues comenzaba a bajar la temperatura. 

  
El crepitar de la hoguera despertó al espadachín.

  
—Buenos días, bello durmiente —él bostezo.

  
—¿Tienes alcohol?

  
—¿Te parece que voy por la vida cargando una botella? 

  
—Lástima. No estaría mal tomarnos una copa juntos. 

  
Pirata, después de todo. Le observó fijamente un rato. Cómo las llamas creaban luces y sombras sobre su piel. Era un hombre muy guapo... era un hombre irresistiblemente atractivo. 

  
—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó al darse cuenta que lo miraba por un largo rato. Ella desvió la vista. 

  
—No, nada —esa respuesta no le convenció del todo. Se le quedó bien también un rato, pero luego habló:

  
—¿Por qué no te sientas? —señaló el espacio a su lado frente al ancho tronco donde estaba recargado. Había espacio para dos. Ella no contestó pero hizo caso y se sentó junto al pirata. Dios. Ahora que lo pensaba... olía muy bien. Bueno, en realidad olía a sudor, pero por alguna razón, eso le sentaba bien. No podía dejar de verle la cara. Y él era consciente de ello. Le regresó la mirada como cuestionándole de nuevo qué quería, con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada.

  
Era bonita. O al menos, eso le parecía. Y le agradecía al cielo con toda su alma que su rostro no fuera similar al de Kuina, si no, no podría mirarle la cara. 

  
—¿Por qué decidiste convertirte en pirata? —le preguntó de repente, rompiendo el silencio tenso y tratando de averiguar algo que le daba curiosidad desde hacía un buen rato.

  
—Perdí una apuesta.

  
—¿En serio?

  
—Bueno, esa podría ser la razón práctica, pero la real, es que no tengo ni la menor duda de que mi capitán será el Rey de los Piratas. Y no podría esperarse menos del capitán del mejor espadachín del mundo —dijo con una enorme sonrisa mostrando su dentadura. Tenía una sonrisa bastante encantadora...

  
—Monkey D. Luffy... ¿Cómo es?

  
—Un idiota —ella soltó una pequeña risa —. Es un idiota lo suficientemente loco como para prenderle fuego a la bandera del Gobierno Mundial, y no podría pedir menos de él.

  
—Lo admiras mucho.

  
—Moriría por él.

  
—Eso habla muy bien de ti.

  
—¿Lo hace? 

  
—Sí. 

  
—Entonces, dime, —pronunció volteándola a ver a los ojos, —¿qué piensas ahora de este pirata? —pronunció con cierta malicia. Ella abrió los labios para decir algo, pero los mantuvo abiertos un momento sin decir nada.

  
—Pienso que hay mucho más de ti de lo que parece —murmuró suavemente, dirigiéndole de vuelta la mirada. Ambos entonces la sostuvieron sin cortarla. —Y tú, Roronoa Zoro, ¿qué piensa un pirata de mí? 

  
—Lo mismo que tú de mí —dijo sonriendo de lado, con aires de autosuficiencia. Había algo increíblemente atractivo en su sonrisa, llena de confianza. Podía tan solo con verla saber que no era cualquiera el que tenía en frente. Inconscientemente, sin notarlo, acercaba cada vez más su rostro al del otro, apenas iluminados por las flamas parpadeantes de la fogata. El más alto bajo la mirada y la posó en sus labios entreabiertos, y nuevamente a los ojos de la chica, un par de veces así. El corazón de ella latía fuerte, y se detuvo por completo, cuando una mano grande y fuerte le tomó por la cintura y la pegó para besarla. 

  
¿Qué estaba pasando? Estaba perdida en el bosque y besándose con un hombre que acababa de conocer. Y se sentía jodidamente bien. El cuerpo entero se le estremecía como si electricidad recorriera su sistema nervioso entero y el pecho se le contraía ardiente de deseo, y podía sentir en la fuerza con la que el otro le sujetaba, y profundizaba el beso hasta que sus lenguas acababan en una fiera batalla, que le deseaba tanto como ella a él. 

  
Y esa noche ambos mantuvieron el calor de la hoguera en sus cuerpos, compartiendo la temperatura del otro en su desnudez, de la manera más íntima, lo más cerca que se puede estar de alguien bajo las leyes de la física, bien adentro él de ella, sudando los dos entre jadeos. 

  
Amaneció recargada sobre el torso desnudo del otro, y se comenzó a estirar, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Vaya que era relajante despertar así. 

  
Entonces, a lo lejos comenzaron a oírse unas voces gritando:

—¡Zoroo! ¡Zoroo!

  
El susodicho abrió los ojos con pesadez, y volteó a ver a la mujer sentada a su lado, aún sin ropa. Bostezó. De neuvo se escuchó a lo lejos "¡Zoro!". El espadachín se sentó, junto a ella, le mordió un hombro suavemente, luego la volvió a besar. Entonces se levantó para ponerse sus ropas. Ella hizo lo mismo y le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice que él regresó. 

  
—Parece que son tus amigos.

  
—Sí, escucho la voz de Luffy y Nami. Ugh, Nami me va a golpear —ella soltó una pequeña risa.

  
—¿Le tienes miedo?

  
—La verdad es que sí. La mujer es un demonio —dijo, mientras se acomodaba el haramaki, para después gritar —¡Luffy! ¡Estoy aquí! —entonces, de la nada apareció un brazo que se agarró de una rama, y acto seguido, un muchacho de pelo negro apareció volando como cohete.

  
—¡Zoro! ¡¿Por qué te pierdes siempre!? ¡Hemos estado buscándote por toda la isla! —dijo con un puchero como un niño que hace un berrinche —poco a poco, fueron llegando entre los árboles una mujer con perfil griego, un esqueleto parlante, una pelirroja, un rubio vestido de traje, y un moreno con googles. Pudo reconocerlos, todos miembros de la infame tripulación del Sombrero de Paja.

  
—Oh, ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu amiga? —preguntó Robin con una sonrisa cortés.

  
—¡Mellorineee! —saltó, con ojos de corazón el cocinero hacia la muchacha, pero fue detenido por un puñetazo del espadachín. 

  
—Aleja tus manos de ella, cocinero enamoradizo.

  
La dinámica entre todos era tan extravagante y escandalosa que no pudo evitar parpadear un par de veces sorprendida.

  
—¡Hola! —se dirigió a ella la de cabello naranja —Me imagino que tú estuviste cuidando de nuestro bobo espadachín.

  
—S-sí... algo así. Debía llevarlo a la ciudad pero nos acabamos perdiendo y acampamos aquí —la navegante suspiró resignada.

  
—Lamento los problemas que te haya causado.

  
—N-no... nada de eso.

  
—¿Q-quieres decir que pasaste la noche con esta hermosa dama? ¡No te lo perdonaré! —gritó el rubio y ( ) observó divertida como se peleaban.

  
—¡Rápidooo! —llamó el capitán —Ya quiero irmeeeeee —protestó. 

  
—Sí, sí, vamos —contestó Zoro —Hey, gracias por todo —le dijo a ( ).

  
—No fue nada... 

  
—Fue una buena pelea —pronunció amablemente —Y buen sexo —dijo, sonriendo de lado y guiñándole el ojo. Ella enrojeció hasta las orejas, y Sanji escupió fuego como dragón, pero nadie tuvo tiempo de decir nada, porque Luffy los rodeó a todos con un brazo, y salieron volando por los aires en conjunto. 

  
Al menos ya estaban fuera del bosque.

  
—¡Gracias por cuidar de Zoro! —se despidió la navegante, y así se dirigieron caminando al puerto donde estaba el Thousand Sunny. ( ) se despidió con la mano hasta que desaparecieron. Entonces caminó de regreso a su pueblo.

  
Esa había sido una experiencia interesante.


	8. De figurillas y fotografías (Robin x Male!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!! siglos sin actualizar, una mega disculpa, mi vida ha sido una montaña rusa. Este capítulo es para AspergerHero! lamento mucho la tardanza. Debo confesar que este pedido en particular fue MUY difícil para mí. Aparte de que estoy menos acostumbrada a escribir la perspectiva masculina, la condición de que fuera sobre fotografía me abrió muchas posibilidades pero al mismo tiempo limitaciones, en general, ya no sabía ni qué hacer. Este es un capítulo muy experimental y personal un poco porque, les comento, yo estudio arqueología, como Robin haha. Así que de alguna manera, quería hablar MUCHO sobre mi experiencia dentro del área pero, tal vez los hubiera aburrido un poquito. Entonces estaba muy perdida. Empecé a escribir algo pero era casi una telenovela y no me gustaba para nada... así que terminé haciendo un poquito un ejercicio similar al que hice con Akainu. Espero lo disfruten y, trataré de actualizar más pronto.

Podía escuchar su voz a lo lejos, dando instrucciones a los trabajadores. El sol quemaba en la nuca incluso con el sombrero, y el polvo estaba suspendido en el aire seco. 

Muchos estudiantes, con sus pequeñas palitas y brochas, sacaban de la tierra tiestos de platos y vasos rotos y les sacudían los restos de lodo y arena. Click. Tomaba una foto para la carpeta de evidencia.

Un águila pasó anunciándose con un ronco canto momentáneo, para luego desaparecer. Me limpié el sudor de la frente con el dorso y el sudor salado estaba manchado con el polvo. 

Y la volteé a ver. Cómo se iluminaban sus ojos mientras uno de los estudiantes le pasaba una figurilla de cerámica sacada de un recuadro  excavado perfectamente , medido y acordonado con hilo. La sostenía con delicadeza como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo y su cabeza calculaba e inquiría mil cosas con una inteligencia excepcional en segundos. 

Después de todos estos años, ponía la misma cara que cuando éramos niños y desenterraba cosas en el patio de la escuela con las uñas. 

Se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando y volteó hacia mí. Click. Tomé una foto. El viento agitaba su cabello negro y el azul inmaculado del cielo hacía resaltar su rostro iluminado por los rayos intensos de la tarde. Estaba sonriéndome. Su sonrisa era como aquella que puso en la foto que nos tomamos cuando me regalaron mi primera polaroid en los 90’s. 

Y hasta aquí la había seguido. A un monte en medio de la nada, en un país extranjero, desenterrando huesos de gente muerta hace más de mil años y recuperando los muros de palacios caídos. 

No me puedo quejar.

Fotógrafo de  National Geographic no es una mala carrera. Las largas caminatas, la tierra y el sol, todo vale la pena, cuando por las noches, escucho el cierre de mi casa de campaña abrirse, y es la directora del proyecto arqueológico, colocándose sobre mí con las piernas abiertas. 


	9. Fumador (Sanji x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡No sé ni por qué! Últimamente ando muy apegada a Sanji, a pesar de que odio que es un pervertido, y definitivamente no es mi tipo, pero bueno, la vida da mil vueltas...

Los rayos del sol deslumbrantes rebotaban contra la superficie del océano provocando un efecto cegador. No había una sola nube en el cielo que se extendía hasta romperse en el horizonte contra el agua azul. Y el viento, favoreciendo las velas, elevaba la brisa hasta la terraza del Sunny, donde _ miraba al frente, donde dormían las aventuras. Y sonrió, sintiendo el fresco aroma del mar.

Entonces se escuchó la puerta de la cocina abrirse. Asomó su cabeza hacia abajo y se encontró con una mata de cabello rubio.

El muchacho se recargó en el barandal, viendo como abajo, Luffy y Usopp hacían torneos de sumo, en los que invariablemente perdía el más moreno. Más bien, miraba a Nami, quien leía una novela, bebiendo un mojito derretido, cubierta de bronceador, con lentes de sol y sombrero. No, la verdad era que el escenario en general le ponía de buen humor. Sonriendo, se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca, lo prendió, y liberó la fumarola en una larga exhalación.

____ frunció el ceño.

Algo en su pecho se ataba como un nudo de vísceras enrollándole los huesos. Sanji, completamente ajeno a los conflictos internos de la muchacha, volvió a darle una larga jalada a su cigarrillo, y después expulsó desde sus pulmones una alarmante cantidad de humo.

Dio un salto para aterrizar con ligereza sobre el suelo de madera frente al comedor.

—¡____-chan! —exclamó el cocinero, cuyos ojos ya se tornaban en dos orbes borrachas de amor. La chica frunció el ceño aún más, deformando los labios en una mueca, y el rubio parpadeó un par de veces sin entender —¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Deseas que te prepare algo rico? ¡Si te sientes mal, ve de inmediato con Chopper! —dijo, con genuina caballerosidad y preocupación —O si quieres te llevo en mis brazos~ —balbuceó como niño pequeño lanzándose a abrazarle, pero ella nada más lo empujó. Y luego suspiró. Recargándose en el barandal para mirar nuevamente el océano. En silencio.

Sanji también guardó silencio y se colocó a su lado, prendiendo otro cigarro. Entonces _ se volvió a molestar, mirando cómo el humo intangible se elevaba por el aire hasta desvanecerse. Le miró de reojo, tratando de que el rubio no notara la fijeza de sus ojos. Inútilmente, claro está. Sentía unas ganas tremendas de acercarse y recargar la cabeza en su hombro... o de golpearlo.

La ceniza iba cayendo sobre el barandal.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir consumiendo esa porquería? —le espetó en un murmullo venenoso. Sanji parpadeó, y la observó un segundo. Se veía furiosa.

—Hasta que me muera —dijo con una enorme sonrisa de bobo. Gigante, brillante, y hermosa. Y entonces _ no supo ni cómo reaccionar. Se le vio confusa, enojada, pero, también, ¿angustiada? El cocinero se sintió culpable por un momento, ella parecía como si se fuera a echar a llorar —Hey, _-chan, ¿en serio estás bien?

—¡Pues muérete! — le contestó, luego respiró calmándose un poco. El otro estaba un poco aturdido —Si tanto quieres morirte, sigue consumiendo ese maldito veneno que te jode los pulmones. ¡Muérte joven! ¡A mí qué me importa! ¡No es como que me afecte que Chopper te haya dicho que si sigues fumando así te va a dar enfisema pulmonar a los 40!

—____-chan... puede ser... que... ¿tú estés preocupada por mí?

—¡Quién se preocupa por ti, baboso! —él sonrió con dulzura y amabilidad. Tentado a abrazarla, se acercó, pero ella dio un paso atrás. Entonces sólo mantuvo la sonrisa, y le acarició con delicadeza una hebra de cabello.

—Tú.

—Por lo menos intenta fumar una cajetilla menos diaria, ¿vale? —le dijo en voz baja y suave.

—Lo intentaré por ti...

—Pfff...


	10. El soldado (Reiju x Reader)

Estaba entrenado para servir sin cuestionar. Desde que tenía memoria, eso era lo único de lo que tenía certeza. Claro, como todos, tenía recuerdos de una infancia... una infancia tan lejana y borrosa que parecía artificial. A veces, se despertaba en medio de la noche, sintiendo que se ahogaba, con la camisa empapada de sudor. Se preguntaba si le pasaría a los demás.

Entre más lo pensaba, más le parecía que todos los rostros se veían iguales. Que no era sólo el uniforme, y el corte de cabello. En ocasiones, le parecía que se estaba volviendo loco, y cuando lo mencionaba, los muchachos sólo emitían una risa incómoda y le decían que era su imaginación.

Todos los demás soldados eran muy fuertes, realmente, era difícil que alguien pudiera ganar uno a uno cuando se enfrentaban, y, sin embargo, el soldado número _ parecía destacar. Una vez, mientras el mismísimo Vinsmoke Judge presenciaba el entrenamiento, le escuchó decir: "muy bien, soldado _". No podía tomarse como amabilidad, no en una organización tan rigurosa como aquella, pero seguro, el reconocimiento se sentía espectacular.

Y así pasaban los días, uno tras otro, trabajando arduamente en el campo de entrenamiento, para alguna vez tener el honor de morir en el nombre de la familia Vinsmoke.

Los Vinsmoke eran otra cosa.

Se erguían altos y orgullosos desde su palco en el palacio, observándoles como dioses creadores, en el terreno mundano ensuciarse y sangrar. Eran perfectos, como seres humanos, como guerreros. Y preferiría cortarse el estómago él mismo, antes que defraudar a la realeza...

Sí, era eso.

Definitivamente tenía que ser eso y nada más... la razón por la que su pecho se henchía y su corazón parecía a punto de estallar, cada que miraba hacia arriba y percibía la silueta rosa de Poison Pink... la princesa.

La princesa era todo lo que una princesa debía de ser. Era elegante y cortés. Pero, además, no era cualquier princesa. Era un soldado altamente entrenado del Germa 66, mortífera, como el beso prohibido de una amante

Definitivamente... estaba a otro nivel. Un nivel que jamás alcanzaría, y en vano, una parte dentro de sí luchaba por alcanzar.

¿Cuándo descienden los dioses a la tierra y se mezclan con los simples mortales?

Una tarde, la diferencia, se hizo clara al chocar contra una imaginaria pared de cristal.

Había fallado en una misión. Un simple error humano... pero el Germa 66 no podía ser humano en ningún modo. Un soldado que falla es inútil. Un soldado que falla es eliminado... pues hay muchos más. Muchos, muchos más... las vidas de aquellos al servicio de los Vinsmoke no valían nada. Como era lógico, Ichiji, le iba a ejecutar.

Entonces ella se puso en medio, y bloqueó el ataque mortal.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —le preguntó a su hermana.

—¡Es el primer error que comete!

—¿Por qué lo defiendes? Es solo un soldado más.—¡Revisa su historial! —alegó ella.

—¿Para qué?

—Es un valioso elemento que ha dado muy buenos resultados, sobresalientes, de hecho. ¿No te parece más racional dejarlo vivir, por esta vez?

Ichiji vaciló un momento. Pero luego chasqueó la lengua.

—Como quieras, pero si vuelve a meter la pata, nos desharemos de él —dijo, para después marcharse con dignidad.

Ella volteó a verlo, y con una enorme sonrisa le dijo:

—Disculpa a mi hermano... no conoce el valor de la vida —y se retiró, caminando con esa ligereza magnífica que sólo ella podía tener.

Le había salvado la vida, que nunca había considerado como algo de valor. Lo había absuelto del dolor de la falta de significado, pero le había maldecido con la terrible consciencia, de que pasara lo que pasara, a los ojos de los dioses... jamás estaría en el mismo lugar.

La única manera de disipar aquellos pensamientos, era dedicándose a entrenar, más, y más, y más, cada vez más fuerte.

Aquella mañana, los hijos de la familia Vinsmoke bajaron a entrenar. Comprobarían personalmente la fuerza de su ejército. Básicamente, era una paliza en la que todos intentaban pelear contra ellos, y terminaban mordiendo el polvo y escupiendo sangre. Pero no estaba tan mal...

Para su desgracia, o tal vez fortuna, Poison Pink estaba liderando el combate de su escuadrón. La perspectiva de ponerle una mano encima a su protectora le helaba la sangre y le hacía vacilar. De modo que, cuando no tuvo otra opción que iniciar el ataque, bastó una patada para mandarlo a volar.

Pensó que ahí quedaría. Pero no. Poison Pink voló hasta su sitio, lo elevó en el aire varios metros, y luego bajó para estrellarlo contra el piso, colocándose encima de él y tomándolo de las muñecas para inmovilizarle.

Tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Eso es todo? Creí que eras el hombre más fuerte de esta unidad, _. —El soldado abrió los ojos, completamente sorprendido de que siquiera recordara su número. O de que supiera que él era el más fuerte de la unidad... siendo que, todos se veían más o menos igual —Tal vez cometí un error al salvarte aquel día —más inverosímil aún era, el hecho de que recordara que se trataba del mismo desafortunado al que liberó de morir en las manos sociopáticas de su hermano menor. Ella soltó una pequeña risa al mirar su expresión completamente desconcertada y abrumada —¿Por qué esa cara, soldado? —pronunció con un tono juguetón, apretando el agarre y acercándose cada vez más al cuerpo del otro, hasta susurrarle en el oído —¿Crees que no he notado cómo me miras? —dijo, mordiéndole la oreja —Arriba, en el palco, cuando salimos a supervisar... cuando se forman en filas, y hacen los honores, para dejarnos pasar al salir a una misión... puedo sentir tus ojos encima.

Cuando terminó de hablar, lo soltó, se levantó, y terminó de pulverizar a los demás, quienes estaban demasiado ocupados recuperando el aliento del round anterior, como para notar lo que sucedió en lo que se levantaban. El soldado _ se quedó tirado en el suelo un buen rato más, preguntándose si acaso era un sueño lo que acababa de pasar.

No pudo sacárselo de la cabeza ni con la ducha fría de las cuatro de la mañana, ni con los rigurosos ejercicios matutinos, ni con el arduo entrenamiento al ras del sol todo el día. No pudo dormir toda la noche entera, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente... todo le daba vueltas, ni siquiera quería comer la porquería genérica que les servían en el comedor. Incluso sus compañeros, comenzaban a notar que le pasaba algo raro. Lo revisó un médico, pero como no tenía nada, sólo le recomendó comer.

La verdad es que no sabía cómo sentirse. No sabía siquiera del todo lo que era sentir en sí, sólo sabía que sentía. Algo, lo que fuera. Y no tenía la menor idea de si le causaba alegría el ser reconocido, o aquello había hecho aún peor su desesperanza.

Palabras como el amor sólo eran conocidas entre ellos como un secreto a voces, traído de las expediciones al mundo exterior; o tal vez contados por la boca floja de algún sirviente del palacio, que había crecido fuera, donde todo era distinto.

Tras tener una conversación muy iluminadora con un viejo jardinero, el soldado número _ llegó a la trágica conclusión de que se había enamorado.

Y era trágico porque un amor como aquél nunca podría suceder.

El recuerdo del peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, de la calidez de su aliento, de sus labios rozándole la oreja... no eran más que tortura para él. ¿Cómo podía vivir con un peso tan grande en el pecho?

Sería mejor morir en la batalla de una vez. Sería mejor haber muerto el día que Ichiji intentó borrarle de la faz de la tierra.

Sería mejor que seguir teniendo la mirada fija en ella como víctima de un terrible hechizo fatal.

Una mirada que nun... ¿qué?

Reiju le devolvía la mirada. Y en sus bellos ojos, había una angustia profunda, una tristeza honda, un grito vacío, como si bramara desde sus adentros "por favor, sálvame, por favor, sácame de aquí", y le hablaba directo a él...

Y desde entonces, fue como su secreto tácito, una verdad a medias compartida, un diálogo constante de melancolía y anhelo, de dolor enjaulado, de deseo vagabundo.

Ella le veía entrenar, como si le devorara con los ojos. Y en plena consciencia de aquello, no perdía oportunidad alguna de quitarse la camisa y mostrarle su torneado torso sudado; o de lucirse derrotando a todos los demás. Y ella sonreía, entre burlándose y enternecida, de sus torpes intentos de seducción.

Un buen día por la mañana, encontró una nota entre su ropa doblada. Supo de inmediato de quién era. No podía ser de nadie más. La pequeña nota tan sólo decía: "Ven esta noche pasadas las 12 a mi habitación. Entra por la ventana, y no hagas ningún ruido". Con su entrenamiento táctico para misiones de asalto sorpresa, eso no debería suponer ninguna complicación. Porque, además, ¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría, que un soldado del Germa 66 tendría el valor de entrar de noche en la habitación de la princesa?

Esperó a que la noche cubriera con su oscuridad cómplice todo bajo ella. Impaciente, con la piel erizada, fingió que dormiría en su catre de siempre. Cuando todos estuvieron encadenados por Morfeo, salió sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Escaló, saltó y trepó como un gato callejero los desniveles del palacio, hasta el alfeizar de la ventana de la princesa. No tenía seguro. La abrió con cuidado, carraspeando cuando la madera emitió un leve chirrido. Reiju volteó a verlo desde la oscuridad de la habitación, sobre la cama, bajo sus sábanas de seda. Y sonrió.

El soldado respiraba pesado, como si se encontrara agotado en la cima de una montaña altísima. Nervioso, vacilante, cual animal en el bosque al encontrarse frente a un humano.

La tenue luz de la luna creciente se filtraba lo suficiente para delinear la figura perfecta de la princesa.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado, o vas a venir a la cama de una vez? —como esclavo de su ama y señora, no pudo más que obedecer. Avanzó lento y trémulo hasta ella, se hincó en la cama, y luego, se colocó sobre su cuerpo, sosteniéndose por encima con los brazos.

Había escuchado de esto. Si es lo que creía que era. Había escuchado del sexo en una de esas pláticas de camaradas en los escasos resquicios de tiempo libre que tenían. Sobre cómo sus compañeros a escondidas hallaban el momento preciso para involucrarse con alguna sirvienta del palacio. Explicaban el proceso gráficamente como si se tratara de una maravilla, envuelta en el tabú de sus prohibiciones como armas humanas perfectas.

¿Era eso lo que buscaba Reiju con él? Jamás había tocado, o visto el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer. De lo poco que sabía, era que lo que había entre sus piernas era muy distinto. "Están hechas para embonar contigo", le decían sus compañeros. "Tienen un agujero ahí abajo donde te introduces, y te aseguro que es la gloria". La verdad, le costaba bastante imaginarse de lo que estaban hablando, pero, por alguna razón, su corazón latía a toda velocidad, bombeando sangre hirviente a cada parte de su cuerpo, endureciendo su entrepierna a niveles que comenzaban a volverse dolorosos.

Retiró con inseguridad la sábana de seda, revelando el cuerpo bajo ella, que llevaba una delgadísima pijama. Los pezones sobresalían sobre sus pechos redondos y su cintura apretada se ceñía con la tela. Tragó saliva. Ella sonrió complacida ante la perspectiva del hombre alto y fuerte frente a ella que vacilaba entre perder el control y tocarla, o guardar el respeto.

—Vamos, toca —indicó suavemente, pero sonaba como una orden. ¿Tocar en dónde? ¿Podía tocarlo todo? Acercó su mano a la mejilla contraria y la acarició dulcemente. Era increíble que un hombre que se veía tan rudo pudiera rozar con la yema de sus dedos con tanta delicadeza. Aquel gesto sutil tan sólo provocaba que ella perdiera aún más el control. Lo que estaba haciendo, de por sí ya era una locura.

Suspiró. De manera irremediable, sugerente, derrotada.

El soldado parpadeó un par de veces, luego, como pidiendo permiso le dirigió una mirada, que ella correspondió con unos ojos suplicantes.

Entonces, tocó su pierna desnuda con sus manos grandes y ásperas por los arduos entrenamientos, y la deslizó por su muslo, debajo de la pijama. Subió por sus caderas, palpando su firme vientre torneado. La finísima pijama que no era nada, le estorbaba. Pero la ropa le estorbaba más a ella, quien, se sentó, e impaciente, despojó de su camisa al soldado, para recorrer con sus finas manos su abdomen y su pecho marcados. Él soltó un suspiro. Jamás nadie le había tocado así. Imitó a la princesa, retirándole su prenda, dejándola tan sólo en la ropa interior que ocultaba su intimidad.

Se dirigió a sus pechos desnudos y los apretó entre sus palmas y sus dedos. Eran suaves, y los pezones estaban cada vez más erectos. No sabía lo que hacía, pero torpemente manoseó, pellizcó, intentando guardar cuidado, pero de manera voraz y salvaje. De la misma manera apretaba sus muslos, sus nalgas, y como un acto instintivo, dirigió su mano hacia la ropa interior, acariciando por encima. Estaba mojado... muy mojado, como si se hubiera orinado encima. Pero el olor... el olor que quedaba en sus dedos era embriagante. Ella suspiraba y soltaba leves quejidos y gemidos.

Se moría de ganas de usar la boca, como si deseara comerla, morderla entera, llenarla de saliva... y cada vez la temperatura en su entrepierna subía más, hasta arder insoportablemente. Como si ella pudiera leerle el pensamiento, le desabrochó los pantalones, y le bajó la ropa interior, revelando su miembro erecto y mojado de líquido preseminal. Se relamió los labios y luego se inclinó para acercarlo a su boca. Su lengua jugueteó con el glande un buen rato, mientras le masturbaba con la mano derecha, y después, lo introdujo completo, succionando cada parte, entrando y saliendo. El otro se retorcía clavando los dedos en el colchón, y entre un montón de incoherencias, logró sacar el pensamiento, de que sí que se podía usar la boca.

Reiju retiró el miembro de su boca y le miró con una expresión divertida.

—No puedes venirte aún.

—¿Venirme?

—Eso, eyacular.

—Qué... es... ¿eyacular?

—Oh dios mío, la educación que les damos es terrible —dijo ella, más para sí misma que para él, quien tenía una expresión de confusión muy interesante —Sientes algo apunto de salir de ti, ¿no es verdad?

—Sí.

—Pues bien, aguántalo. No lo dejes salir hasta que te lo permita...

—P-por supuesto, princesa.

—No me llames princesa... Me llamo Reiju...

—Reiju... —pronunció con un hilo de voz, como si fuera un lenguaje sagrado y místico que no se le permite pronunciar a los mortales. ella sonrió con ternura, mientras se retiraba las pantaletas. El soldado quedó estupefacto, en una mezcla de curiosidad y admiración, mientras observaba las diferencias entre sus genitales y los de ella. Le miró de nuevo como pidiendo permiso para acercarse, y ella contestó:

—Vamos, sé creativo, ¿qué se te ocurre hacerme? Intenta lo que quieras —pronunció con un seductor tono altanero, pero genuinamente intrigada de lo que este hombre podría llegar a pensar.

Él colocó su rostro entra las piernas abiertas de ella, y lo primero que hizo fue inhalar profundo el olor de su húmeda intimidad. Ella suspiró ante la mera sensación de su aliento. Luego, con sus dedos, separó los labios mayores y los menores revelando cada parte extraña de ese nuevo cuerpo. Entonces dirigió su boca y deslizó su lengua de abajo hacia arriba. La mujer se estremeció. Intentando imitar lo que hizo ella con su miembro, chupó y succionó, tratando de abarcarlo todo sin saber a dónde dirigirse del todo. No se sentía mal, pero era clara su falta de experiencia. Reiju le tomó de los cabellos y le alejó un poco la cabeza, luego, con la otra mano le señaló el clítoris, y sin decir nada, el otro se concentró en esa parte lo mejor que podía, provocándole espasmos y gemidos pronunciados.

Luego, dejándose llevar, él subió sus manos, deslizándolas por todo su cuerpo, desde las caderas al abdomen, hasta que llegó a sus pechos y nuevamente comenzó a apretar impetuosamente, mientras los gemidos de la pelirrosa eran cada vez más sonoros.

—Yaa, no aguanto más —exclamó con la respiración entrecortada —Entra de una vez, por favor...

—¿Entrar?

—Sí, te quiero adentro, completo, hasta el fondo... —eso, sonaba muy bonito. Como una confesión de amor. Adentro, ¿de su alma? Luego recordó lo de "introducirse" en las mujeres que le habían contado sus compañeros y pensó que tal vez se trataba de eso.

—Yo... no sé cómo —confesó avergonzado. Ella sonrió con ternura, aún dentro de la exasperación. Y dirigió sus manos hacia su intimidad, abriéndola y haciendo evidente su vagina, empapada en fluidos y lista para delatarse.

Entonces el otro entendió mejor. Tomó con su mano su miembro y lo acercó hasta rozar la entrada de ella. Al menor contacto piel con piel, soltó un ligero suspiro.

—Ahora, empuja, por favor... —el otro hizo caso, pero, de alguna manera parecía no introducirse en ningún lado. Ella volvió a intervenir, tomando entre sus propias manos el pene del soldado, para colocarlo en la posición correcta. Entonces, fue facilísimo.

Se deslizó como si nada. Pero el calor y la humedad ahí adentro eran una locura contra su piel. Las paredes de carne presionaban de una manera deliciosa. El soldado soltó un gemido de placer, y ella sonrió con satisfacción.

—Muévete... —le rogó.

—¿Hacia dónde?

—Adentro y afuera... —el otro hizo caso, y comenzó el vaivén de penetración a un ritmo lento. La fricción se sentía tan bien...

—Más rápido... — le ordenó su ama, y obedeció —más fuerte... Dios, ¿a qué le tienes miedo? No me vas a romper, mi cuerpo no es tan débil...

—¿Está segura? —preguntó —Porque siento que estoy a punto de perder la cabeza, y no tengo ni idea de qué haré si eso sucede...

—Nada malo, no pienses, muévete como si en verdad quisieras destrozarme... —le rogó en un suspiro, y ya no hubo necesidad de decir más. Las embestidas se volvieron frenéticas, como de una bestia. Llegaban hasta el fondo de ella, lo más profundo.

—Y-ya... ¿p-puedo venirme? —suplicó en éxtasis de placer y sufrimiento.

—No —contestó ella con un ligero deje sádico —Cuando yo te lo indique... —a este paso iba a explotar, no sabía si podría obedecerle. Pero continuó penetrando con todas sus fuerzas. Ella, le rodeó con los brazos, y torpemente, perdida en el placer buscó su rostro para besarle. Un beso intenso en el que parecían estarse fusionando tanto como lo hacían abajo, intercambiando saliva y entrelazando sus lenguas al ritmo de las embestidas.

—Y-ya no puedo aguantarme... va a salir... —gruñó el soldado. Ella invirtió las posiciones y se colocó encima de él, llevando ahora el ritmo, penetrándose así misma sobre el abdomen del otro, abrazándole con las piernas, y rozando la piel de él su clítoris.

—Un poquito más, cariño, un poquito más...—jadeó casi exhausta —Yo también me vengo...

—¿También ustedes se vienen?

—Mmm algo así... —pronunció con la voz entrecortada —Hazlo, ahora —sonaba como una orden y una súplica al mismo tiempo. El soldado obedeció y expulsó toda la cantidad de semen que llevaba adentro. Luego sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo relajarse y se dejó absorber por el colchón como peso muerto. Su abdomen estaba completamente empapado por los fluidos de ella también.

—Hmmm se siente tan bien que te vengas adentro... —le susurró seductoramente al oído, sintiendo el líquido poco a poco deslizarse hacia afuera, mientras el miembro del otro aún estaba adentro. Luego se levantó, y todos los fluidos se resbalaron hasta las sábanas —Habrá que pedirle a la mucama que guarde silencio... —dijo, guiñándole un ojo, pero el soldado no podía pensar en absolutamente nada en ese momento.

El sexo era todavía mejor de lo que narraban sus compañeros.

—Yo te contactaré cuando sea necesario —comentó, dándole a entender que ya no requería nada de su parte. Era lo lógico, pero aún así, no sabía por qué, algo en su interior dolía.

—Por supuesto, princesa.

Salió por la ventana como había llegado, sin hacer ruidos, y Reiju se quedó sola en su cama, empapada de fluidos. Se abrazó a sí misma rodeando sus rodillas, y, melancólicamente pensó, que aquel soldado tenía algo diferente... y en la posición en la que ambos estaban... eso era algo triste.

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gustó, apreciaría muchísimo un comentario, no olviden que pueden hacer peticiones de personajes y situaciones, de cualquiera que sea su género chiques. Me encantaría, si les interesa, una crítica sobre mis errores para mejorar! Demostremos que el contenido personaje x lectora no necesariamente es el cringe de Wattpad


End file.
